Camping, Cullen Style!
by LinkandZeldaForever0329
Summary: Bella fears camping, but Edward convinces her to go. What happens when the reason she's terrified in the first place shows it's nasty presence again? ALL HUMAN. HORROR/HUMOR. ON HIATUS.
1. Telling Me

_Well, here I am again! LAZF is back! Bare with me, I'll be getting a laptop (hopefully) in October!! Birthday! Then I'll be writing like crazy! Well, it's my first ever __**Twilight **__fanfic! Yey! I got this idea when I went camping! Lots of fluffyness! One: I'm totally Team Edward, saying it now!! :) I love Emmett, too! All the Cullens!! Breaking Dawn is sooon! Yey!_

_Enjoy!_

_**ALL HUMAN, by the way! :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: As much as I dream, I do not own the Cullens or Bella or anyone in that matter. I am not Stephenie Meyer. cries**_

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

**Chapter One: Telling Me**

**(Bella POV)**

I lightly rolled over on my left side towards my window. I opened my eyes and stared straight into the bright sun that was shining through my opened window.

"Edward," I mummbled. I egarly waited for his arms to come over me. When nothing happened, I turned on my right side. He wasn't there.

"Edward?" I said a little louder. Still no answer. He wasn't even in the room.

It had taken a while to get Charlie to agree, but he finally let Edward stay over at night. He couldn't stay in my room though. He had to stay in a room that was at the opposite end of the hallway. He had to go to 'sleep' in his room at exactly 10:00, weekend or not. Of course, when Charlie went to sleep, he came into my room and laid with me. We hadn't gotten caught...yet.

"Charlie must have gotten up to go fishing or something," I got up and glanced at the clock. It was 9:30 in the morning and it was Friday. I quickly made my bed and left my room. I hurried down the hallway, stopping at Charlie's door. It was open a crack. I peeked in. It was empty. I walked the rest of the way down the hallway to Edward's room. I looked down the stairs into the kitchen. No one there, either. I scratched my head. I turned to his door and knocked quietly.

"Edward?" I quietly said.

"Bella?" I heard my angel say from downstairs. I looked and he appeared at the bottem. I literally flew down the stairs and into his arms. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Goodmorning," he quietly said. He set me down gently. I took his hand in mine.

"What are you doing up?" we began to walk towards the living room. As we entered the small room, I saw Charlie sitting in his chair with the TV turned onto the news. He wasn't paying atttention to it, though. He turned towards us and smiled.

"Hey, Bells. Sleep well?" he smiled. There was something, evil, behind that smile.

"Yeah," I answered, confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Nope, everything's fine." he said, but I could tell he was lying. I glanced up to Edward. He was smiling my crooked smile, but had that same evilness behind it.

"What?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow. He copied; it made me laugh.

"Sit," I pointed towards the couch across from Charlie. He smiled and walked to it, dragging me behind. He sat down and I stood infront of him.

"Sit down, silly. We have to tell you something," he smiled. Charlie laughed. What the _hell _was going on? I sat down next to him. He grabbed my hand again.

"So?" I asked. I heard Edward's angelic laugh.

"Well," Edward shifted in his seat lightly. "Alice called me this morning. Apparently, Carlisle decided to take a family vacation for the weekend. He wanted you to come, too." I smiled brightly. I had been wanting to spend some time with his family for awhile. I glanced at Charlie and was about to speak.

"Ah," he raised his hand. I stopped. "He already asked me. I said it would be _perfect_ for you to do. I'm going fishing the whole weekend with Billy." I smiled. It was quietly. Then, he mumbled, "Hopefully he won't be in bad spirits because of Jacob."

_Jacob._ I shook my head, trying to make the thought go away. _He's fine, _I attempted to tell myself.

"Great," I looked up at Edward. "Where are we going?" Charlie started laughing uncontrollably. I looked at him, confused.

"What?" I demanded. After he was able to control himself, he put a hand on his chest.

"Well, that's the interesting part. Ask Edward, I have to leave." he walked over to me and bent down.

"Have fun, Bells. See you on Monday," he kissed my forehead and walked out of the house. I stared at Edward.

"Edward Anthoney Masen Cullen. What's going on?" I demanded. He laughed and stroked my hair.

"Well, Bella. Carlisle thought we should go, uh, camping for the weekend," he smiled weakly. My heart began beating unevenly.

Camping, _camping._

"I hate camping, Edward! You know that!" I screamed, eyes getting wet. He quickly pulled me to him. I weeped against his chest.

"Bella," he rubbed my back. "It's not that bad, I promise." I looked up at him.

"Not bad? Edward, the bugs, the heat, the scary, creepy people there! Edward, where are we camping?" I asked.

"A place down near the border. It's called Maple CampGround." when he said the name, I fell into his lap.

"Edward, anywhere but _there!_" I cried. He lifted me onto his lap so I was facing towards him.

"Bella, why?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

"Edward, it's camping! I hate it! Expesially that place!" I cried.

"Yes, but, what's so bad about that place?" he pushed. I looked into his topaz eyes and forgot about everything. **(A/N. Pretend they have topaz eyes when human. :)**

"Huh?" I asked, shaking my head. He laughed.

"What's so bad about Maple CampGround?" I remembered.

"Well, once I was walking through the woods, I was 12. And no one was with me. It was about 9ish. about a 1/4 a mile away from the camp site, somebody jumped out of the trees. I screamed, and didn't move. He came up on me, kinda like what happen at Port Angeles," I shuddered at the thought. "Edward, long story short, he tried to kidnap me. I have hated camping since. I never told my dad why, though. He always thought it was because of the bugs and the outdoors. He kept taking me, and I ruined every trip. He finally decided to stop when I was 14. I haven't been there since," I wiped a tear from my cheek. I laid my head against his shoulder.

"Bella, why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I shrugged lightly.

"I just, it never came up. I kinda forgot about it," I close my eyes, taking in the scent of his skin.

"Bella, you don't have to go. I'll stay home-"

"No, I'll go," I bravely stated. I looked up at him; worry in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" I took a deep breath, lost in his warm eyes, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I attempted to smile. He threw a crooked smile at me and I caught my breath.

"Thank you, Bella," he hugged me. "It means a lot to me, but to my family, too. They were really looking forward to spending time with you, expesially Emmett. He thinks of you as much as a sister as he does Alice," he smiled. I nodded.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" he smiled.

"Will you stay with me the whole time? It sounds stupid, but, I need to know," I looked down, embarrased by my coward self. He lifted my chin so I was looking up into his eyes.

"It's not stupid, silly girl. I swear, I won't leave your side. Alright?" he smiled. I nodded.

"Thank you," I pushed my lips gently onto his. He pulled away after a few seconds. I stood up infront of him and took his hand in mine.

"Come on, I have to go pack," I pulled him up.

_**In Bella's Room**_

"What do you need this for?" Edward said from across the room, pulling a can of hair gel out of my bag.

"It's so my hair doesn't look like a haystack every morning," I smiled. He dropped it back in the bag and came over to were I was; sorting through my dresser for anything else I needed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips below my ear.

"I like it when it looks like a haystack," he murmurred, kissing my neck. I trembled.

"Edward," I took a deep breath. "I have to pack my stuff." I studdered. He laughed and pulled away. He sat down on my bed.

"Don't you have enough clothes already?" he pointed to the stuff laying on my bed. I rolled my eyes and shut up dresser, throwing a pairs of shorts onto the bed. I kneeled down beside my bed and pulled out the duffle bag that was under it and set it ontop of my clothes.

"Can you put this stuff away while I go get my tooth brush and hair brush, please?" I asked him.

"Certainly," he begain to put the clothes in the bag. I smiled and walked into the bathroom. As I got in there, I remembered I hadn't brushed my teeth or my hair today yet. In fact, I was still in my pjs.

_Edward, _I shook my head. _He doesn't notice anything, does he?_ I smiled to myself, jogging back to my room. Edward looked at my empty hands.

"Roughing it? Good for you," he smiled and laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"I need clothes for today," I went to my dresser. He sighed a loud sigh and fell back on my bed. I laughed.

"Women and clothes," he said to himself, making sure I heard it.

"I'm not going to your house in pjs, silly," I pulled out a green tank and jean shorts.

"Be back soon!" I went over to him, kissing him on the cheek and running back to the bathroom.

After I changed, I brushed my teeth and then threw it into my bathroom stuff bag. Then I ran a brush through my hair and decided to put it in a pony tail. It wasn't cooperating today. I quickly grabbed my bottle of shampoo and zipped the bag shut. I went back to my room. I froze as I glanced at Edward, dropping my bag.

"Edward Anothoney Masen Cullen!' I screamed at him. He was holding up a pair of my underwear. He turned to me and smiled.

"Flowers? Nice choice," he laughed, stuffing it into the bag. I slapped him in the shoulder and threw my bathroom stuff into the duffle and the hair gel bottle in with it. I zipped it shut.

"Sorry, Bella," he took the bag for me. I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled and got up.

"Anything else you need?" he asked.

"Are my sneakers in there?" I asked him, pointing to the bag. He nodded.

"Yep. Even your socks," he laughed.

"That's it, come on," I grabbed his hand and we walked downstairs. I slipped on my flip flops and turned off the light. We walked outside and I locked the door.

"Your car, right?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yep," we walked to his car and he opened his trunk, throwing my stuff into it. He slammed it shut and I got into the passenger's seat. He got in and turned the car on. He pulled out and started towards his house. He took my hand and drove one-handed the whole way.

Surprisingly, I wasn't as nervous as I thought I would be. This might be a fun weekend.

Or, something could go horribly wrong.

Who knows? We'll soon find out.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_Yey! I finished the first chapter. Sorry, it's so boring and not that funny at all. A few lines I giggled at, but other than that, just setting up the story. And sorry for some misspellings! ANYWAY, eh, it was so hard to type this, cause I was listening to Claire De Lune and the picture on my cp background it the one of Edward from the newly released trailer when he goes, "Are you afraid?" and you see his eyes and just, AHH._

_Anyway, REVIEWS ARE NICE! :)_

_Thanks!_

_LAZF_

_PRATTLE!_


	2. Leaving

_First off, I would like to thank __**XShatteredxGlassX **__for being the ONLY reviewer! What the heck?? Anyway! Here's chapter two to you new fans!! (hopefully!) Ah, I'm depressed! I didn't get to see Laura Bell Bundy's last performence as Elle Woods in Legally Blonde: The Musical in NYC!! At least I got to see her once. That was amazing. And now, as I type, it's like, 90 degrees, but I'm wearing my Legally Blonde: The Musical sweatshirt! Alrighty, here ya go!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. But Stephenie Meyer does. Don't you think that's cool, how the Cullen's are HERS. HERS! No fair, anyway, yeah, not Stephenie. BUT, did you know, on Made on MTV, there was a coach for this one Anime obsessed girl and the Made Coach's name was STEPHANIE MEYERS??**_

_**I just about freaked when I heard it. **_

_**Sorry, here you go!**_

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

**Chapter Two: Leaving**

As we pulled up to the large, half-glass house that was deep into the woods, I began to feel a bit nervous. Edward, as always, noticed.

He stopped the car and shut the engine off, although you could barely tell since it was so low and quiet; quite the opposite of my old truck. We sat in silence until Edward sighed and lightly reached over and took my hand in his. And, as always, my nervousness was gone, if only for a few seconds. I looked over at him.

"Bella, are you sure you are okay with this?" he asked, worry in his velvet voice. I took a deep breath and nodded my head slightly.

"Yeah," I half-smiled. He gave me a crooked smile, which made me catch my breath. He cupped the side of my face with his hand. I closed my eyes and lightly rubbed my cheek against his hand. I kissed his palm and opened my eyes. I gasped slightly at how close his face was to mine. He pressed his lips against mine. I slowly raised my and wound them around his neck. But, as always, he pulled away too quickly. He smiled once more and opened his door. I did the same and stepped out and slammed the door shut. I walked to the back of the Volvo and Edward opened up the trunk; swinging my back on his shoulder and shutting the trunk. I took his hand and we walked to the front door.

Before we could even reach the doorknob, the door flew open and Alice stood there, beaming.

"Hey, Alice," I waved slightly and we walked into the house. Alice shut the door behind us. I slipped off my flip-flops and walked over to the couch. I plopped down.

"Bella," Edward stood at the foot of the staircase. "I'm gonna go put this with my stuff, okay? I'll be right back." He smiled. He walked upstairs and Alice sat down next to me.

"Well, aren't you excited?" she practicly bounced. I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged. She smacked her lips and grabbed my hands.

"This is going to be fun! Come on!" she smiled. I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it will be," I smiled, hoping Edward would hurry. As Alice went on to talk about something she saw at the mall a couple days ago, I heard someone coming down the stairs. I knew it wasn't Edward; the footsteps were too loud. Emmett jumped off the stairs and ran to the couch; jumping onto it. I laughed.

"Hey, Bella!" he laughed, grabbing the remote for the TV. He turned it on and the sound filled the room. He looked over at me.

"Too loud?" He shouted over MTV's music video's that were playing. I nodded.

"Kinda!" I yelled, but he couldn't hear. He cupped his ear and leaned in.

"What," he yelled again.

"IT'S TOO LOUD!" Alice screamed, making Emmett and I both jump slightly. He turned it down until it was only background noise.

"Thank you," Alice began to talk again. I tried to focus on the TV and tune out Alice. I was getting anxious. Where was Edward?

Finally, after Alice said something about how the clerk said there wasn't a sale when there was, I heard Edward's footsteps coming down the stairs. Without thinking, I flew off the couch and to him. I jumped into his arms. He laughed.

"Hey, Bella," a different voice than Edward's said. I looked up and saw Edward just coming down the stairs.

"Whoops," I said, jumping back on the ground. "Sorry, Carlisle." I blushed, embarrased. He laughed.

"No problem. You guys make sure you have everything ready to go. I have to try to get Esme to stop packing her whole wardrobe," he said, walking into a different room. Edward laughed, making a connection between Esme and I's clothes problem. I didn't have one though, did I?

I suddenly felt two arms come around my waist. I smiled and turned towards him.

"So, do you have something going with my father?" he laughed. I smiled, and decided to play along.

"Oh yeah. You didn't know?" I pointed to my ring finger. "We're getting married." I laughed. He took my hand and stared at the ring. He gently kissed it.

"What took you so long?" I asked him as we walked back to the couch. We sat down and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"I had to pack, too," he laughed. I laid my head down on his shoulder and sighed. He gently rested his head against mine.

"Turn it up, Emmett. I like this show," Edward told Emmett, who was deeply involved in a game of Sudoku. He reached out, grabbed the remote, and turned it up. All without taking his eyes off the game.

"What difficulty are you on, Emmett?" Edward laughed. Emmett looked up.

"Fiendish," he mummbled, going back to the game. I giggled lightly. Everyone sat in silence as we watched an episode of _Maury._ Once and a while, Alice would make a comment on someone's outfit or Edward would make a comment about the way they treated each other. And followed by every comment he made, he would either quietly wisper 'I love you' to me or kissed the top of my head.

Durning a commercial, it was silent. I looked over at Emmett who was clearly struggling to get answers for his Sudoku game. It was funny. Then, someone's voice broke through the silence.

"EMMETT CULLEN," we all jumped at Rosalie's booming voice. Emmett dropped his game and pencil and stood up.

"Damn," he said, running upstairs. Alice started laughing loudly. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked, confused. I looked up at Edward. His eyes grew wide and a smile appeared on his face.

"Alice," she looked at him and nodded. Edward burst out laughing. "No!" he attempted to say through his laughter. I was getting mad.

"What?" I shook Edward's shoulder. He smiled.

"Emmett took all of Rosalie's clothes out of her bags and replaced them with like, meat and eggs. _Cracked _eggs!" he laughed hysterically.

"He does it a lot when we pack to go somewhere," she was laughing too. I heard Rosalie yelling something and Emmett running upstairs.

"Dang," I laughed. Esme stormed out of the kitchen and to the foot of the stairs.

"Cover your ears," Edware wispered to me. I did as he said.

"EMMETT AND ROSALIE, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Esme screamed at the top of her lungs. I shuddered. My feeble hands couldn't cover up the sound.

Suddenly, Emmett and Rosalie ran down to the bottem of the stairs. Emmett hand his hands clasped behind his back and his head down; Rosalie with her arms folded across her chest.

"How old are you two," Esme asked. They didn't answer.

"Emmett?" she asked again.

"17," he mumbled. She turned to Rosalie.

"And you?" Rosalie heaved a sigh.

"Same as him," she mumbled.

"Emmett, stop acting like a two year old," Rosalie mumbled.

"Rosalie! Stop!" Esme yelled. Emmett looked up.

"I won't do it again, Rose. I'm sorry," he looked down again. Esme backed away to give them space. I knew I should look away from them, but I couldn't. Rosalie stood; thinking I suppose. Finally, she wrapped her arms around Emmett. His head shot up and he pulled her into one of his bear hugs and kissed her on the head. I turned back to the TV. Edward's grip tightened on me. I looked up to him. He was giving me my crooked smile. My heart began to accelerate as his face was inches away from mine. I pushed my lips onto his. Of course, he didn't mind. I melted into the kiss but he pulled away. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder.

Alice got up and went to the stairs. Rosalie and Emmett had sat back down on the coach. Emmett was writing busily in his Sudoku as Rosalie helped him quietly.

"JASPER!" Alice yelled. Edward sighed.

"Could we please stop yelling in this house?" he turned his attention back to the TV.

"Whore," I heard him mumbled at the TV. I giggled. Jasper came down the stairs with 3 bags. One, his, was small. A duffle bag. He handed the other two, large ones, to Alice.

"Damn, Alice. Seriousy. One outfit a day?" he asked, pointing to the bags. She shrugged her shoulders. They set the bags at the bottem of the stairs. They came and sat down on the other loveseat. We all sat in silence watching TV.

"Wow, why is it so quiet? Esme, who did you kill?" Carlisle joked as he walked into the living room towing a suitcase behind. Esme laughed and did the same.

"You guys ready to go?" Esme said, leaving her stuff by the front door. Everyone stood up.

"We're gonna go get our stuff from upstairs," Edward said, taking my hand and pulling me towards the stairs unusually fast.

"Leave the door open," Jasper laughed, high fiving Emmett. I blushed.

"Shut up," Edward said, practically jogging up the stairs.

I walked into his room and sat down on his bed. He walked in and shut his door, loud enough for his brothers to hear. I stood up and walked to him. He immediatly grabbed my waist and pulled me close. I lost my breath as I looked into his lust-filled eyes. He pushed his lips onto mine. I melted into the unusually intense kiss; wrapping my arms around his neck. This time, he didn't pull away. He started, still kissing me, pushing me towards the edge of his bed. My head was filled with his breath and I didn't resist. I fell back on the bed; him laying ontop of me. He finally moved his lips to my neck, giving me a moment to breathe.

"Edward," I studdered.

"Huh," he mumbled.

"We have to leave," I managed to say. As much as I wanted to stay here with him, just like this, I couldn't. He sighed and laid his head against my chest. I ran my hand through his hair, messing it up.

"I love you," he sighed.

"I love you, too," I leaned down and kissed his head. He stood up, taking my hand and pulling me up with him. I grabbed my bag and he grabbed his.

"Let me get that for you," he swung my bag over his shoulder. There was a knock at the door.

"Edward, put your pants on and lets go!" I heard Emmett yell, followed by Jasper's laughter. Edward opened the door and took my hand. Jasper eyed Edward's hair.

"Damn! Couldn't you wait till we were out of the freakin house?" Jasper laughed. Edward punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up," we walked down the stairs, them following.

"You look like a she-man with Bella's bag over your shoulder," Emmett laughed. As we reached the bottom, Emmett walked past us with his bag over his shoulder and his arm through Jaspers. He walked on his tip-toes and was looking at his nails.

"Jasper, dear, I think I broke a nail," Emmett said to Jasper in a girl voice. I giggled. Edward threw his walet at Emmett's head.

"Ow!" Emmett took his arm out of Jasper's. He stormed outside without another word. Edward picked up his walet and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Find that funny?" he asked me as I attempted to hold back laughter. I simply shook my head.

"No, not at all," I smiled.

"Little liar," he mumbled jokingly.

He threw our stuff in the trunk of his Volvo.

"Alice and Jasper, mind riding with Bella and Edward?" Carlisle asked getting into his Mercedes.

"Nope!" Alice slipped into the back seat of the Volvo. Jasper followed. Edward threw the rest of the stuff in the back and shut the trunk. He sat down in the drivers seat and started the engine. Carlisle pulled out first and drove down the long drive. Edward followed, taking my hand and driving one-handed.

"Get your hands on the wheel, sexbomb," Jasper laughed. I blushed. Edward grabbed a pen that was sitting inbetween the seat.

"We weren't doing _anything!_" he threw it behind him, hitting Jasper in the head.

"Damn, violent much," he rubbed his head. Edward just laughed. I giggled.

This was turning out to be fun. Hopefully it will stay this way.

My happiness deserted me and nervousness filled my stomach as we passed the town borders.

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_Yey! Sorry, it's not that long! That was FUN to write! REAALLY fun! The Emmett parts CRACK ME UP!! Anyway, it's not too good yet. But, don't worry, it will be!_

_See, I used Sexbomb! XD, I love that song!!_

_sings "Sexbomb, Sexbomb, your my sexbomb."  
_

_Anyway, READ AND REVIEW! THANKS!_

_  
Getting reviews is like getting to read another QOTD of Breaking Dawn!! Please!_

_LAZF_


	3. Lunch

_Hey! I LOVE this story! It's so much fun to write!! Again, thank you to __**xShatteredxGlassx **__for reviewing! This story is OFFICIALLY dedicated to her!! If anyone else wants to read it, FINE! It's her story now! _

_Ah, it's hard to be happy right now. I wasn't this morning, but now for some reason I'm UBER jealous of all the Twilighters that were at Comic-Con today. :( I would have seen Rob in the flesh! Hopefully they didn't show anything we've not seen already. Oh well. If ANYBODY wants to sell me their Autograph by Rob, I'LL BUY IT! HOW MUCH??_

_I'm totally serious, by the way. _

_Alright, here you go!_

_**Disclaimer: Not Stephenie. Yada yada yada.**_

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_**Chapter Three: Lunch**_

I leaned my head back against the cool leather seat, trying to get lost in the music that was playing. Edward thought it would be calming for me to play _Claire De Lune_. Boy did it help. I attempted to think of the good things that will happen this weekend, and not the things that could happen. Faintly could I hear Alice babbling on about stuff to Jasper and Edward over the a/c and music. Finally, I fell asleep.

But was woken up by Edward's soothing voice a few minutes later.

"Bella," he shook my shoulder. I opened my eyes. I smiled and looked behind me. Alice and Jasper were gone.

"Where's Jasper and Alice," I rubbed my eyes.

"We've been driving for about an hour and a half. Emmett and Jasper were hungry, so we decided to find somewhere to eat. Are you hungry?" He asked, cupping the side of my face with his hand. I smiled and nodded, suddenly realizing that I hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon.

"Yeah," I quietly said, yawning. He bent down and kissed me quickly and the opened his door. I stepped out of the car into the cool air. He walked around to my side and took my hand.

"Kinda cold, isn't it?" He commented as we walked towards the small restaurant.

"This place looks just like La Bella Italia," I commented. The place was small, with a small outdoor patio. Edward laughed.

"I guess. It's actually just a burger place. I've been here before," he said, opening the door for me. The cold air from inside hit me and gave me goosebumps. Edward smiled and put his arm around my waist, pulling me to him. The small lady working as the hostest came up to us.

"Two," she asked, grabbing two menus.

"Nope. My party's already here," he threw a crooked smile at her. She stood stunned for a second and then nodded. We walked to the back of the restaurant. In the far corner was our table. On one side, there was Emmett, then Rosalie sitting next to him. Jasper next to Rosalie and Alice next to him. Carlisle and Esme sat across from Rosalie and Emmett. I was guessing the other ones were for us. Edward, being a gentelmen, pulled out my chair. I sat down, giggling and heard Emmett laugh. Edward sat down next to me.

"Did you sleep well?" Alice asked me, taking a bite of the bread that was infront of her. I nodded.

"Yeah," I replied. Jasper laughed.

"I don't know how you were able to fall asleep with Alice babbling the whole way," Jasper said. I laughed.

"I just tuned her out, I guess. I was listening to the music. Thanks, by the way," I directed the last part to Edward. He patted my leg and took my hand.

"Come on, guys. Look for what you want," Carlisle said, skimming the menu.

The waiter came over and took our drink orders.

"We'll have water," Carlisle motioned for Esme and him.

"Tea!" Alice shouted out. Rosalie sighed, embarrased I'm sure.

"Sprite," Jasper said, looking at the menu.

"Pepsi," Rosalie said without any emotion.

"Same as her!" Emmett smiled.

"I don't think you need anymore sugar, Em," Edward laughed. "I'll have a water, with lemon please." He put down the menu. The waiter looked at me.

"And for you?" He asked.

"Pepsi, please," I handed Edward my menu.

"I'll be right back," the waiter turned on his heal and left. Edward was caught up in a conversation about some kind of car with Carlisle, so I looked around the table. Esme was digging through her purse, for what, I don't know. Alice was looking around the restaurant and making clothing comments. Jasper was just going along with Alice. Rosalie was just...sitting there. Her face was blank, like she was thinking. And Emmett was working on that Sudoku thing.

"Emmett," I interupted him. He looked up.

"Yeah, Bella?" he smiled.

"You still working on that?" I laughed. He blushed and put his head down.

"Uh, yeah," he smiled. I smiled and looked at Edward. He was already staring at me. He bent his lips down to my ear.

"What's wrong?" he wispered. I shook my head.

"Nothing, why?" he pulled away.

"I dunno. You looked depressed for some reason. Maybe I'm just crazy," he smiled. I staredinto his eyes. He bent down and pressed his lips against mine. He pulled a few inches away and looked into my eyes.

"I love you," he pressed his lips against mine once more and than sat up straight.

"I love you, too," I whispered. He squeezed my hand. The waiter came back and was passing back the drinks. Emmett sat his Sudoku game down.

"Now," the waiter started after he had giving us all our drinks. "What can I get you guys?"

"I'll take a burger and fries," Carlisle said.

"Same here, no pickles," Esme quietly said, handing Carlisle her menu.

"Can I get a double steak burger, everything on it. Then an extra order of fries with that?" Emmett handed the waiter his menu. We all stared at him gaping.

"What?" Emmett shrugged his shoulders.

"Chef salad with light ranch," was all Rosalie said, handing Emmett her menu.

"Grilled cheese, please," Jasper said, passing his menu down.

"Uhm, just a burger please," Alice did the same.

"Cesar salad please," Edward quietly said, passing his menu down as well. I gave him a confused look, as did everyone else.

"Uhm, chicken strips, please," I quietly said, handing my menu to Esme. The waiter took the menus.

"That'll be out soon," the waiter said and then walked away. I looked at Edward, about to say something, but Emmett beat me to it.

"Edward the meat-eater just got a salad?" he took the words right out of my mouth. Well, they weren't _exactly _that. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What? I'm not aloud to eat what I want?" he grabbed my hand again.

We sat awhile talking about what was planned for this weekend. From what I heard, there was fishing, swimming, hiking, and roasting marshmellows. Sounded fun enough.

Finally, our food got here. I hadn't really noticed how hungry I really was. Edward laughed half way through his salad and stared at me. I looked up to him, shoving some fries in my mouth.

"What?" I asked, mouth half full. He laughed louder.

"Hungry, aren't we?" I blushed. He laughed and went back to his salad.

Finally, we were all done. The waiter came and gave us the bill. Carlisle paid in cash and we left. When we got out to the car, Edward opened the door for me and I slipped it. It was still fairly cold inside the Volvo from the a/c that had been on. Alice and Jasper slid in. Edward went over to the Mercedes and started talking to Carlisle for directions on the rest of the way.

"Bella," I heard Jasper call me. I turned in my seat towards them.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Uhm, it seemed to me that, you, uhm, didn't seem like you wanted to go camping," he said, a little embarassed. I fake smiled.

"I'll tell you when we get there, okay?" I promised him. He smiled and put his arm around Alice's shoulder. Edward slipped into the car and turned on the engine; the cold air hitting my arms and raising goosebumps.

"About an hour left of driving, and we'll be there," Edward said, pulling back onto the road behind Carlisle.

"Want the music back on, Bella?" he asked me, taking my hand again. I nodded and leaned against the cool seat. The car was filled with Claire De Lune once again and I closed my eyes; tuning everyone out. I finally, after a few minutes, fell asleep.

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_I'm sorry I made this so short, I just had to do something. I'm just, so down right now. One, I didn't get to join the screaming fans at Comic-Con. Two: They showed a extended fight scene clip of Bella getting TO the Ballet Studio and then seeing the tape of her mom and james attacking her and then Edward jumping in and more fighting and then it ended with Bella getting bitten! I HAVE TO SEE IT!_

_If anyone knows where I can find it, mssge me or email me at or _

_Thank you!!_

_LAZF_


	4. First In A While

_Alrighty! First off, gonna thank __**xShatteredxGlassx**__ and __**Vampirelover13**__ for reviewing! Yey! Anyway_

DID YOU SEE THE EXTENDED FIGHT SCENE?? HOLY FREAKIN CRAP!! THAT WAS AMAAAAAAAAAZING!!

Omg, go to youtube and type in Twilght Extended Scene and look for the Comic-con one!

I have to talk about it! OKAY, so like, Cam is AMAZING as James!! Kristen kicks ASS!! And Robert, OH DEAR GOD!! I nearly fainted! When he pushed James through the glass and ran to Bella! He looks at her, and omg, it's beautiful! He's so careful with her and picks her up. Then Bella stares into his eyes and then buries her face in his shoulder and throws her arm around his neck.

I just about had a heart attack. It was the fluffiness I was looking for! And that's not even the BEST fluff this movie will have! IT'S GONNA BE AWEEEEEEEEEEESOME!

I suggest you look it up, rip it off youtube and throw it on your ipod, like I did, cause you'll be watching it MULTIPLE times!! It's so AWESOME!

**Disclaimer: Not Stephenie. Don't own Bella, Edward, or the Cullens. I do own the campsite!**

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

**Chapter Four: First In A While**

"Bella," I heard my angel say. I opened my eyes to the sun shining into the window. I covered my eyes. "We're here."

I shot up and my hands flew off my eyes. I looked out the window and my memory came back. Everything kept flying through my head. My eyes started to fill with water.

"Bella, love," I felt Edward's strong arms come around me and pull me towards his chest. I clutched to his shirt. He kissed my hair over and over and rubbed my back.

"It's alright, Bella." Kiss. "Don't worry." Kiss. "There's nothing to worry about." Kiss. I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I looked down, embarrassed and blushing. He lifted my chin up.

"Don't be, Bella. I know it's gotta be hard," he smiled, searching my eyes. I smiled and took a deep breath.

"Ready? We gotta un-pack," he smiled. I nodded. He pushed his lips against mine. Before I could, he took my hands and wrapped them around his neck then placed his hands on the side of my stomach. I knotted my hands in his hair. This was beginning to be the usual procedure. Finally, he pulled away. I smiled and tried to catch my breath. He got out ot the car; I did the same. We met at the back of the Volvo as he took the stuff out of the back of his truck.

"Bella, could you get our bags, please?" He asked me. I nodded.

"No problem," I swung mine over my shoulder and grabbed his. It was very light. I turned to our camp site. Carlisle and Alice were setting up one tent, Jasper another, and Emmett's was already set up. He was sitting next to Rosalie working on that damn Sudoku game.

"He's never gonna give that game up, is he?" I said to myself. Edward was next to me.

"Haha. Nope. He worked on this game of cross-words for a week once. It was pretty funny," he laughed, carring a cooler and a type of folding chair bag over his shoulder. I assumed it was a tent. He went over and set the cooler down by the table and threw the as far away from everyone elses as possible.

"Wanna help me set the tent up, Bella? You don't have to," he smiled, taking my hand.

"Sure," I smiled. "If I stab you somehow, I'm not paying for your medical bill." I joked. He laughed.

It took us awhile to set it up, but we did it. It was a good sized tent if you ask me. When we were done, I leaned in the doorway while he pumped up the air mattress we had inside. After it was done, he threw out sleeping bags and pillows on it. He laid down, arms folded behind his head.

"Come lay down," he smiled. I cuddled up next to him and laid my head on his chest. He put his arm around me.

"Cozy?" he asked, kissing the top of my head. I nodded.

"Not a luxurious hotel, but," I joked. He laughed.

"What time is it?" I asked. He looked at the watch on his wrist.

"3. Why?" he smiled. I shrugged.

"Just wonderin," I closed my eyes. We sat in silence for awhile. He began to hum my lullaby.

"Bella," he said as he had hummed all of it. I looked up at him.

"Yeah?" I yawned.

"Do you wanna go for a walk? Not in the woods, but just around the campground," his eyes searched my face. I smiled and nodded. I sat up.

"Sure," I grabbed his hands and pulled him up with me. We got out and zipped up the tent. He grabbed my hand and we began towards the road.

"Where you going?" Esme asked from by the firepit. She was setting up chairs.

"A walk around the grounds," Edward called back. I heard Emmett mumbled something, but couldn't tell what it was. We started on the road, looking at all the different campgrounds. We would occasially make a comment on someone's campground, but other than that, we were just enjoying each other's company.

I thought about how I would tell Edward the full version about my camping experience. I thought about it. He seemed to notice.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me. "You look deep in thought." he laughed. I looked over at him.

"Well, I was wonderin. Are you curious about hearing why I don't like camping?" I looked up at him. He smiled.

"Of course I'm curious. I want to know everything about you, Bella. But, I don't want to upset you," he studied my face. I shrugged.

"I don't mind. Would you like to?" I asked him, looking around at other campsites.

"Sure," he stared at me. I took a deep breath, remembering it all.

"Well, it all started when Charlie decided to try camping as a father/daughter bonding experience..."

**(Flashback, lolz)**

_"Dad, why do we have to go camping? I was supposed to go to Rachel's house this weekend," I folded my arms across my chest, sighing as my dad threw our luggage in the back of his car. He sighed and shut the trunk._

_"Bells," he leaned against the side of the car. "Can't we do something else for once? Please?" he looked embarrassed; probably for having to ask his daughter for permission for the two of us to go camping. I sighed._

_"Fine, let's go," I got inside the truck and put my seatbelt on. I took out my ipod and turned it up loud. I looked over at Charlie, who was saying something. I paused my ipod._

_"What?" I asked, getting pissed._

_"It'll be fun, Bells. We'll go fishing, and hiking, and.." he went on. I un-paused my ipod and tuned out all my surroundings for the rest of the drive._

"Wow," Edward laughed. "I didn't know that you and Charlie had such a strained relationship then."

I shrugged. "Back then, it was, kinda. It's gotten better, though," I continued.

_Charlie had set everything up already and we were sitting around the campfire._

_"Dad," I got up. He looked at me confused._

_"Yeah, Bells?" I put my jacket on; for it was getting cold. _

_"I'm going for a walk. I have a map," I said, walking towards the road. _

_"Don't stay out too long, okay?" Charlie called after me. I waved behind me._

_I walked on a trail until I got to the beach. I looked over the lake and the sun was about to set. I had to make it back before it does, or I wouldn't be able to see the map. I knew I could make it back, though. _

_As I started towards the campground, I came up to a part where the path splits. I was sure I had to go right. Positive. I started that way, but as I got further and further in, I noticed that this was not the way I had gone before. I began to panic, but only a little. I just decided to turn around. The sun had almost set; it was Twilight. I stopped, hearing a faint noise in the woods next to me._

_"It's just an animal," I said aloud to myself. "You're in the woods, dumbass. It's just an animal." I kept walking. Then, I heard a noise and my heart skipped a beat. There was this faint laughter, very close. I started to really panic. I felt for the pepperspray that was in my pocket._

_"Who's there?" I tried to stay as brave as possible, thougth it didn't work. I heard a noise, getting closer and closer. Then, out of the woods stepped a man. His hair was blonde, pulled into a ponytail and had a brown jacket on and jeans. He had an evil smirk on his face._

_"Hello there, little girl," he laughed, getting closer to me. I backed up into a tree. He got even closer._

_"Don't be afraid," he placed a hand on my shoulder. I felt shivers down my spine. This was not good. _

_"Get away from me," I tried to run, but he grabbed my arm._

_"Don't worry, sweetie. Nothing will happen," he reached his hand into his pocket. I knew this was it. Either I would try to do something, or he'd do something to me. I didn't want to know what that would be. I pulled the pepperspray out of my pocket and sprayed it in his face. He threw his hands on his eyes and fell to his knees. That's when I ran. Ran until I found where the path split. I went the other way and ran all the way back to the campground, not daring to look behind me. Finally, I could smell the campfires and hear the laughter of people. Finally, I made it back to the campground, crying. Charlie ran up to me when I collapsed onto the ground._

_"Bella, what's wrong?" he demanded. I looked up at him._

_"I-I," I didn't want to tell him the truth, so I lied, something I didn often. "I got lost. I'm fine," I took a deep breath and stood up. He kept his hands on my shoulders._

_"Bells, you smell like pepperspray," he eyed me. I searched for words._

_"Really? I didn't know, I'll clean the outfit when we get home. I want to go to sleep, Charlie. Please," I begged him. He stepped aside. I went into my tent._

Edward stopped and grabbed both of my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he pulled me into his embrace. I buried my head in his shoulder.

"Now you understand," I mumbled. He nodded his head and rubbed circles in my back.

"I know, I know," he pulled me away so I was looking straight at him. He pushed his lips up against mine. I was the one who pulled away.

"We should get back to camp," my heart started pounding, worry filling me. He put his hand on the side of my face.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Bella, okay?" he stared me down with his topaz eyes. I nodded, stunned.

"Alright," I took his hand.

"Come on, we've been gone awhile," I started towards the campground.

I hadn't noticed how long we'd been gone until we got back. Esme had dinner already out. It was hotdogs and chips, yum. We sat down in our chairs around the campfire and ate.

"What the hell did you guys do?" Emmett asked. Carlisle threw a look at Emmett. He shrugged.

"We talked," I answered, taking a bite of my hotdog. Jasper laughed.

"About what?" he laughed. Edward threw him a look.

"None of your business," he took a drink of his water.

"So, what's planned for tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Well," Carlisle thought. "We could go swimming at the beach. There's also fishing," he shrugged. "Whatever you guys want to do."

"Sounds good to me," I quietly said, getting up to throw my stuff away.

"Are you done, Edward? I'll throw your stuff away," I smiled. He handed me his empty plate. I smiled and walked to throw it away. Edward came up behind me after I threw it in the trash. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked him, studdering like usual. He laughed.

"Wanna come lay in the hammock with me?" he kissed me right below my ear. I nodded and turned towards him. I took his hand.

"I'd love to," we walked towards the hammock. It was far enough away from the others who were talking around the campfire. He laid down and I cuddled up next to him. The sun was just setting; like that day so many years ago.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Edward said, pointing to the sun that was setting over the trees. I nodded my head. We laid there in silence, staring at the sky.

"Look," I pointed towards the sky. "that's the first star I've seen tonight." I smiled.

"Make a wish," Edward said. I laughed, remebering when my mother used to tell me that. I closed my eyes.

"There," I opened them. I looked up at Edward.

"What did you wish for?" he smiled.

"Nothing. Everything I want is right here with me," I snuggled against him. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Bella," he quietly said.

"I love you, too," I took a breath, taking in his scent, and scent I would know for the rest of my life.

"BOW-CHICA-BOW-WOW!" I heard Emmett saying from over by the fire. Edward sat up.

"SHUT UP!" he picked up a stick from on the ground and threw it at him. It was took dark to see, but I heard a _thump_ and Emmett.

"Ow! Damnitt, Edward," I heard him get up. I laughed and jumped off the hammock. Edward stood infront of me. Emmett stood infront of him.

"I'm going to kill you, Edward," he joked. Edward tackled him to the ground. I laughed. Esme came over and grabbed Emmett's arm, pulling him up. I gasphed at how strong she was. Emmett struggled to get free, but failed. Edward got up and brushed the dirt off his jeans and walked over to me.

"Let go of me, mom!" Emmett said as Esme pulled him towards the picnic table. Edward took my hand and we walked towards the fire.

"Now," Esme pushed Emmett down onto the picnic bench, making him sit. "You stay here until I say you can get back up." she walked back to her seat next to Carlisle. Emmett, like a 2 year old, stuck out his tounge and crossed his arms across his chest. I sat down in my fold-up chair, wrapping my arms around my chest. Edward sat down in the chair next to me.

"Are you cold?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No," I lied, putting my hand towards him. He took it. We sat around the fire for awhile until Carlisle got up.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Not too late, you guys," he walked towards his tent. Esme followed.

"Goodnight you guys," she called back. Emmett cleared his throat. She turned around.

"You are off time-out, Emmett," she laughed.

Emmett stompted back to this chair and flopped down. We all sat in silence staring at the yellow and red flames coming from the fire. After awhile, I turned to Edward.

"What time it is?" I asked, looking up to the sky at the stars.

"10:30," he looked up also.

"Are you tired?" he asked me. I turned to him and nodded.

"Kinda, yeah," I got up. "You don't have to come if you're not tired, Edward. I can go myself." I smiled. He shook his head and got up.

"I'm tired, Bella. I didn't sleep well last night," he put his arm around my waist. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"We're going to sleep. Goodnight," Edward said. I yawned.

"Please be advised that there are other people at this campsite," Emmett laughed. Rosalie slapped him in the shoulder.

"Stop it, Emmett! They weren't doing anything! Just drop it!" Rosalie scolded him. I shot a looked at Edward. Did Rosalie just stand up for us?? That was...different.

"Thanks, Rose. Goodnight everyone," he called as we went over to the tent.

"Get changed, Bella. Tell me when your done," he stood outside the tent, holding the flap open. I sighed.

"Edward, how long have we been together?" I took his hand. He sighed and we went in. He sat on one side of the mattress; my back to his. I took off my shirt and dug in my bag looking for my pink tanktop. I slipped on my black pajama bottoms.

"Can I turn around?" I asked, smiling. He laughed.

"I don't care," I felt him lay down. I fell down next to him. He pulled the thick blanket he had brought over us. He reached over and turned off the flashlight that he had on for light. The tent was dark, except for the faint light you could see from the fire. We sat in silence. I could hear the faint laughing of Emmett and Jasper. I tried to think of what they could be laughing about. It could be anything with those two. I rested my head against Edward's shoulder and sighed.

"Goodnight, Bella," Edward quietly said.

"Goodnight, Edward. I love you," I wispered. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, too," was the last thing I heard him say. It took me awhile to fall asleep. But once I heard the long, soothing breaths he was taking, I was able to.

__

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Whew! Chapter four done! Well, I can actually get faster and faster at new chapters now! My dad has a laptop and I can use it when I wanna write fanfiction at night or downstairs when my bros on the computer!!

EVERYONE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THE NEXT 'CHAPTER!' IT'S NOT A CHAPTER, BUT A NOTE ABOUT THIS WEEEEEK!

THAAAAAAANK YOU!

LAZF


	5. Biking and Beaches

_Oh my god!! I'm SO sorry this took so long to write!! See, I wanted to upload an Author's Note for an old story but I had 15 documents already. So, being the retarded person that I am, I didn't check to see which ones I should and should not delete! I write my story chapters on FFN sooo, I deleted it, and I was ALMOST done with this chapter!! So, without further adu, HERE YA GO!_

_Few advertisements first. ONE, if you haven't, PLEASE check out Twilighters Anonymous Podcast!! They are the best podcast EVER!! Either go to TApodcast(dot)com OR myspace(dot)com(slash)twilightersanonymous!! SECOND, have you heard the new Mitch Hansen Band song **So Much Worse**?? Check it out on their facebook!! If you've never heard of The Mitch Hansen Band (I mean, WHO HASN'T??) go to myspace(dot)com(slash)mitchhansenband! They are AWESOME!_

_Alrighty. Sorry, had to do that._

_Anyone hear of TwiCon 2009? Go to twicon(dot)org for more info! I think you'll like it!! VOTE FOR CHICAGO OR THE CENTRAL PART OF THE US! US MIDWESTERNERS DON'T GET CONS!!_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Not Stephenie. Yeah._**

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

**Chapter Five**

**ALL HUMAN (I will never stop. Lmao)**

"Haha," I heard faint laughter through my sleepy, half consious mind. I opened my eyes. I turned my head to look for Edward.

"What the," I mumbled, not seeing him. I sat up and looked beside the air materess. The pants Edward had slept in where folded over the top of his bag. I reached over and grabbed my jacket that was next to his bag.

"Why the hell is it always so damn cold?" I mumbled to myself, shrugging into the jacket. I un-zipped the tent and walked outside; the cold air hitting my face and making it sting. I started walking towards the fire were Edward, Alice and Jasper were sitting around eating breakfast. I folded my arms to keep heat in and walked towards them. Edward looked up and a bright grin was across his face. I smiled back. Alice turned around in her chair.

"Hey, Bella! Just in time for breakfast," she motioned to the picnic table where there was eggs and bacon. I sat down in the chair next to Edward. He scooted his over as close as possible to mine. He leaned in towards me. I put my arms around his neck and rested my head in the crook between his neck and shoulder and yawned.

"Goodmorning, love," he whispered into my ear. I kissed his neck lightly.

"Hi, Edward," I took in his amazing scent. He laughed and kiss my arm. I looked up into his topaz eyes. I could see miles into them. I felt him work his arms around my and pulled me closer.

"Sleep well?" he smiled. I nodded.

"Uh huh," I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He pushed his lips onto mine. I melted into the kiss, knotting my fingers in his hair. Did he just moan?

"Uh, hello? People here. Get a room you two!" Alice said, getting more impatient by each fragment of a sentence. Edward kissed me once more and pulled away. I grabbed his hand and sighed, leaning my head against the back of the chair.

"You cold?" he mumbled. I nodded.

"Yeah, kinda," I felt his warm finger running down my face, making the goosebumps disappear. I smiled.

"Hungry, Bella?" I heard Jasper say. I opened my eyes and sat up straight.

"Sure," I smiled, taking in the faint scent of the food on the table. He got up.

"Jas-" Edward began.

"No, I've got it," he walked over to the table. I turned to Edward.

"So, what's planned for today?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess we'll decide when Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle wake up," he threw his paper plate into the small fire. I watched it burn slowly.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the plate.

"He's-" he started to say, but was interupted.

"I FEEL PRETTY!" Emmett yelled, waving his hands in the air as he sped by on his bike. He looked over and waved to us quickly, making his way back around the campground circle. I laughed.

"Answer your question?" Edward laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I smiled, trying to stop laughing.

"Your face is red! God, Bella!" he laughed. I covered my mouth, embarassed. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me towards him. I laid my head against his chest. He kissed my head.

"I love you," he kissed it again. I kissed his chest.

"Love you, too," I mumbled, turning towards Alice, his arms still wrapped around me.

"Nice hair," I laughed. She smiled.

"Shut up," she laughed. I sat up as Jasper came over with my food. He handed it to me.

"Was that Emmett I heard?" he laughed, sitting down next to Alice, taking her hand. I smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Shh, we don't want Bella to choke on her food," Edward laughed. I hit him playfully in the shoulder. I grabbed the fork and started eating. Haha, I'm using a fork to eat and I live in Forks.

Woah, what is wrong with me?

My stupid thoughts were interupted by a zipper. I turned in my chair and started at Carlisle and Esme's tent. Esme's head popped out.'

"Was that Bella I heard laughing?" she smiled, getting out. Carlisle followed behind. I blushed. Edward laughed.

"Yeah. Come, sit, eat," he motioned to the table. Esme and Carlisle went over and got their food. We all ate quietly, listening to the _cracking _of the fire. Carlisle broke the silence.

"Where's Emmett?" he asked. I laughed.

"Bike ride," Edward smiled. Carlisle nodded.

"Ah."

After we all finished, Esme went to get dressed while we tried to figure out what we were going to do today.

"Hiking?" Alice suggested. Everyone shook their heads. She sighed.

"Not today, tomorrow maybe?" Edward suggested. Carlisle nodded.

"Biking? Boating?" Jasper said.

"Nah," Edward said. I turned to him.

"You just don't get along with anyone, do you?" I teased, running my hand through his soft auburn hair. He laughed and kissed me lightly. I turned towards the group.

"What about swimming?" I said. Edward nodded.

"I like that idea," he said. I laughed.

"Of course you do," I mumbled. He smiled and draped his arm around my shoulder. Carlisle, Alice and Jasper nodded.

"Swimming it is, then," Carlisle said.

"There's a volleyball net there, too," Alice threw a wickedly evil smile at me. I shook my head.

"Heck no. I'll be the referee, kay?" I smiled, turning to Edward. My smile turned to a desperate look. He cupped the side of my face.

"Yes. Don't worry about it," he smiled. I pushed my lips onto his and sighed; my head filled with his breath. He pulled away and kissed the top of my head.

"...so you really should grow up and be quieter," we heard someone say from the rode. We all turned towards some lady pulling Emmett by the wrist with him tugging his bike along.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize everyone was still asleep. You see, when I used to go camping...hey guys!" Emmett smiled, dropping his bike and trying to tug away from the lady. She wouldn't budge.

"Which one of you are his parents?" she said angerly at us. Emmett pointed to Carlisle. I muffled a laugh; so did Jasper.

"Could you please keep him on a leash or something? He would not stop yelling at the top of his lungs while he rode his bike. Which, if I should say, is way to small for him and he looks ridiculous," she huffed. I, again, muffled a laugh. Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, thank you. We'll take it from here," Carlisle said. She let go of Emmett's hand and stormed off towards her campground. Emmett slumped down into his chair.

"Stupid lady," he mumbled.

"Hey, Emmett?" Jasper smiled. He winked at me.

"Huh," Emmett answered.

"You feel pretty, huh?" he smiled.

We all bursted into laugher.

_At The Beach_

We arrived at the beach about an hour and a half after Rosalie woke up, which was around noon. As we steped onto the sand, people stared. Probably because this unbelievably beautiful family was at some camp's beach. I was probably the only one who fit in. I was partly distracted by how beautiful Edward looked in this black swim trunks. As we stood around while Alice, Rosalie and Esme put their towels on the sand, Jasper seemed to notice how much I was staring at Edward.

"Bella," he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I answered, shaking my head.

"He's not taking his pants off, so deal with it. Wait till the honeymoon," Jasper and Emmett high-fived. Edward smacked Jasper's shoulder.

"Shut up, dip-wad," Edward growled.

"Hey, you guys, stop. We are supposed to be having fun," Esme said, sitting down on her towel. Alice un-folded a chair and laid down, putting her sunglasses on. Rosalie laid on her stomach and laid on her arms. Carlisle sat next to Esme, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Go play, you guys," Esme motioned for Edward, Jasper, Emmett and I to go into the water. Edward snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me towards the water.

"We aren't two," I heard Emmett mumbled to Jasper from behind us.

"You act like it though," Jasper laughed.

"I should beat you with my shoe," Emmett mumbled.

"You aren't wearing any shoes," Jasper laughed. I started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward asked me. I pointed behind us. He smiled.

"Ah."

We went over to the far end of where we were aloud to swim, away from all the little kids. I stood in the semi-cold water up to my knees while Edward, Jasper and Emmett messed around in deeper water. I could hear the faint laughter of the children over on the other part of the beach.

"Come on, love. Get in," Edward said, coming over to me. I smiled as he held his hand out. I grabbed it and walked out to him. The water got colder as I went in. Finally, I made it out to where Emmett and Jasper where. The water was up to my chest. Edwards stood next to me with his arms wrapped around me.

"Hey Em," Jasper said, looking as he was packing something with his hands under the water. I smiled.

"Huh?" Emmett said, spinning in circles, his hands dragging in the water making small waves. He stopped and looked at him.

"Think fast!" Jasper said, throwing a ball of mud at him and hitting him in the face. Edward, Jasper and I started laughing.

"I am going to kill you!" Emmett said, as Jasper swam off. Emmett swam after him. The made it a few yards away until Emmett grabbed onto Jasper leg and pulled him under. The started to mess around, trying to push each other under. I turned so I was facing Edward; me still in his arms.

"Water cold for you anymore?" he smiled, pushing my hair behind my head. I shook my head.

"Nope," I stared into his eyes. All the noise in the world was gone. No more children laughing. No more waves laping against each other. No more Emmett and Jasper. It was just us. Edward and Bella.

"Thank you for making me do this," I traced all the features on his face with my index finger. He smiled.

"I"m proud of you, Bella. It's hard to do that, and you have passed so far with flying colors," he smiled, pulling me tighter. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you," I said. He pushed his lips onto mine and kissed me sweetly. And, of course, I melted into it. He pressed his hand up against the small of my back and he kept on lowering it, very slowly.

"Excuse you, sexbombs, but there are children here!" Jasper yelled. Emmett laughed. Edward pulled away and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, we are prunnin," Emmett laughed. I smiled. We walked out of the water. As we got closer to the shore, I decided to make this interesting. I stopped.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me. I smiled.

"Kiss me," I said as seductivley as I could without giving myself away. He leaned in towards me and then I struck. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him.

"Ah!" he said, falling back into the water. I laughed and stood over him. I held out my hand.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I smiled. He grabbed my hand. I started pulling him up but he pulled me down with him, ontop of him actually. I laughed and looked into his eyes.

"I really am sorry," I smiled. He shook his head.

"You are fine, Bella," he smiled. I pushed my lips onto his. We were interupted, again.

"Mommy!" a little boy said, kicking Edward's side. "I think he's not breathing!" the little boy cried. I pulled away from Edward and got off of him, kneeling in the water. The little boys mom ran over.

"Nikky," she said, picking him up. "He wasn't drowning." she looked at us.

"Sorry," she said, walking away. I heard the little boy say, "What were they doing?" I smiled and helped Edward up.

"I was drowning? What the hell? Mouth to mouth?" he smiled. I shrugged.

"I would never mind doing that, you know," I laughed. He smiled.

"I know," he said, taking my hand as we made it onto the sand. Emmett and Jasper were already over by the others and they were packing everything back up. We went over and helped.

That night Edward and I took a small walk, he knowing full well that I was not ready for a big one, and we went back to the camp site. Emmett and Jasper had numorous bike races around the campground, luckly no old ladies having to come out. Edward and I stayed out the latest by the fire, well into the night, enjoying each other's company. Finally, I was too tired and had to sleep.

I slept well that night.

Little did I know it would be the last night of good sleep I was going to have for awhile.

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_Yey! I finished it! Yey! Well, there you go, again, sorry it took so long!! It's not that good, I know! But that thing where Emmett is like, "I'll hit you with my shoe" I say that ALL the TIME! It's my saying!!_

_Anyway, read and review as always!! Thanks for doing the story alert, but could you please review too?? Please? Haha, anyway, thanks again! Tune in for the next chapter, where stuff might just start to get very interesting. _

_Who knows? You'll have to read to find out!_

_Till next time!_

_LAZF_


	6. Meeting

_Wow you guys. Wow. You guys are soooooo awesome! Thank you for reviewing! I'm not gonna dabble on. Here's the next chapter of Camping, Cullen Style!_

_This is gonna be the interesting chapter. I think. I might think it through half way, but, the action will start soon! I swear! Oh, and someone encounters someone else!! Hahahahaha!_

_Whoops. One more thing. Are you guys excited for TwiCon 2009? I mean, I know it's next year but COME ON!! That's gonna be the coolest thing since the movie and the book!! Lmao_

_I'll totally be there!!_

**_Disclaimer: LAZF is not Stephenie Meyer and does not own anyone. _**

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

**Chapter Six**

**ALL HUMAN**

I was the first one to wake up that morning. I sat up, trying to be as quiet as possible. Edward was still sound asleep next to me. I ran my finger slowly down his cheek and then grabbed the clothes I was going to wear today. As I stepped outside, I saw Alice sitting in a chair facing me, reading a fashion magazine. At least, that's what I assumed. She looked up as I walked towards her.

"Bella!" she said, closing the magazine and sitting up. She threw the magazine on the gound and came over to me. "Just the girl I wanted to see!"

"Why?" I shrugged my shoulders. She smiled.

"Becaaause, you need to take a shower," she laughed, walking over to her tent. I sighed.

"Can't we do that later?" I slummped down on the chair. She didn't answer. She went into her tent and grabbed a bag. She came back over to me.

"Come on," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I sighed.

We walked to the large bathrooms they had. We entered and I covered my nose. The smell was not flattering. In the middle of the room, there were three sinks, one person was busily blow-drying her hair. To the left there were three stalls, and a dip in the floor where it lead to a small drain. Why that was there, I had no idea. Then, to the right, were three showers and one the opposite side of the showers were three small benches. The walls were a faded yellow; the paint falling off and chipping. The floor was tile, I think. Maybe it was cement? I didn't want to touch it to find out. Alice and I walked over to the showers.

"Uhm, do we have to? I have a feeling we won't be getting clean," I mumbled, watching a bug fly out the semi-open window. She laughed.

"Oh, deal. Now," she dug through her bag.

"Here's a towel, shampoo, and soap. Have fun!" she said, walking into one of the shower stalls. I sighed and did the same; a different stall, of course. There was old water on the floor. Alice hummed quietly to herself as she turned on the shower. As I slipped my shoes off, I smiled. Yep, cement. I turned on the water and froze. It was extremely cold. I attempted to turn it up, but was confused for there was one handle but two nozzels. I finally was able to turn it up, but it was still cold all the way up. The shampoo that Alice let me use smelled nasty.

"Alice," I said, attempting to wash the scent out of my hair, but it just wouldn't leave. "Why does this shampoo smell like crap?"

"Oh," she laughed. "It's supposed to help your hair be nice and smooth! It just doesn't smell that good." I gagged and put it outside the shower.

Finally, I was able to cover up the smell of the shampoo with the smell of the soap. I turned the shower off and grabbed a towel. Carefully, I attempted to get dressed without stepping back into the puddles of water on the ground or getting my clothes wet. It was a very small space; not enough room to put everything. I had shoes hanging up on a hook. I put the towel under one arm and my clothes under the other. I set the stuff down and sat down on the bench. I looked at the corner and saw a spider. I quickly reached over and flicked it away. Alice exited a few minutes later.

"Ah, that feels much better. That water in the lake did squat," she laughed, taking my towel and shampoo. I headed for the door.

"Uhm, what are you doing?" she said, going over to one of the mirrors. I sighed.

"Leaving. I want to see if Edward's up yet," I mumbled. For some reason, I had to see him right now. I mean, I always want to see and be with him, but I had a very strong urge to be in his arms right now. It was weird.

"Well, dry off your hair and then you can leave. You can't just leave me here alone!" she said, plugging in one of her hairdryers. I sighed and did the same. She had two. She was so weird.

Finally, after rushing to dry my hair (which by the way didn't want to cooperate today. It was so weird. Today was weird, and it hadn't even really begun yet), I gave it back and stuffed my clothes in one of her smaller bags. She laughed as I nearly jogged out. But I should have stayed in there.

As I rounded the corner to the small pathway that led to the road, I bumped into someone.

"Whoops, sorry," I said, looking up. I froze. Memories came back. Those eyes. That hair. That smile on his face. He seemed to know who I was, too.

"Have I seen you somewhere?" he asked, thinking. I knew that he knew who I was. My heart began to race faster.

"Uhm, I don't think so. I have to go," I said, jogging past him. I walked fast back to the campground. When I got there, Edward was just walking out of the tent and to his chair. I ran to him.

"Edward," I said, running into him. I buried my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Uh, goodmorning, Bella," he laughed, kissing the top of my head. I looked up at him with worried eyes. He noticed, of course. He pulled me a few inches away from me and held me by my shoulders.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked, cupping the side of my face. I stared into his eyes.

"Uhm. Get dressed and we'll go for a walk," I told him. He searched my face for a few second and then nodded.

"I'll be right back," he pushed his lips onto mine. He pulled away too fast, as always. He went back into the tent and I walked over to the fire. Jasper was sitting with a DS in hand and Emmett was across from him, DS in hand also. I could hear the faint driving noise as I sat down.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett mumbled, getting into his game. I laughed.

"Morning, Bella," Jasper said, smiling. He looked like he wasn't struggling to play. Emmett grunted and Jasper laughed, looking up.

"I won, again," Jasper smiled. Emmett mumbled something to himself. I laughed. Jasper held the DS towards me.

"Wanna try?" he smiled. I grabbed the game.

"Sure. I don't think I could beat Emmett, though," I smiled. He laughed. I looked at the game. It looked simple enough.

"Ready?" Emmett said. I yawned and nodded.

"Yep." I smiled. I watched the lights on the side of the screen go from red, to yellow, then green. I pressed down on A and started. I followed the course easily. I could hear Emmett grunting since I was ahead of him by a lot. He actually got ahead of me in the second lap, but he ran into a wall and fell behind. I finished first by a large margon at the end. Emmett turned off his DS and slammed it shut. He slumped down and folded his arms across his chest.

"Gosh, Emmett. It's a game," Jasper laughed. I turned off the DS and handed back to him.

"Somebody's a little competitive," I mumbled, laughing. I sat back up and gasped. I hadn't noticed that Edward was next to me.

"Shall we go for that walk now?" he smiled his crooked smile and held out his hand. I took it egarly and stood up. My stomach began to churn as I trhought about what to say. We walked in silence for awhile until he finally said something.

"So," he said quietly. My heart began to race.

"So," I mumbled. He laughed quietly. He stopped and took my other hand. I looked at him.

"Bella, what's wrong? You look so shaken up," his eyes searched my face. I look shaken up? I tried to be normal, but of course that's not even possible for me.

"Well," I took a deep breath. I quickly looked around; no one was there. "After I dried my hair, I left the bathroom to come back to the campground. I had a really big urge to see you again," I blushed and continued. "As I came around the corner, I ran into...someone," I looked down. I heard him suck in a very quiet gasp.

"Who?" he said quietly.

"That guy, from so many years ago," I could feel my eyes starting to fill up with water. He pulled me to him.

"Bella, I swear to you I will not let him hurt you," he mumbled into my hair. I nodded slightly.

"I know, I know," I was surprised on how calm I was. I mean, I was upset, but I still wasn't freaking out as much as I thought I would. Edward was more upset than I was.

"Well," he pulled me away by my shoulders. He laid his hand on the side of my face. I put my hand over it. "Why don't we just forget about it. I think Carlisle wanted to go for a hike today. So we'll just forget about it. Okay?" his warm eyes melted my fear. I simply nodded.

"Wait," I remembered. "Hiking?" Does he not remember I am the biggest klutz pretty much in the world? Edward smiled.

"Don't worry. It's not far," he said, leaning into me. I couldn't wait any longer. I pushed my lips onto his and immediatly melting into the kiss. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck; knotting my fingers in his hair. He actually didn't pull away until we both needed air. I pulled away and bent over; placing my hands on my legs. Edward laughed.

"Damn, Bella," he said, waiting for me to regain composure. I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Come on. I have to find the First Aid Kit before we go hiking," I laughed, pulling him along.

But behind that laugh was pure fear.

**_At the beginning of the trail_**

"How many miles is this?" Rosalie asked, nervously. Emmett laughed and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Just a few, Rose. No need to worry," Emmett smiled, kissing her cheek. She smiled and then sighed. Carlisle and Esme were going over a map; trying to pick out the longest route I supposed. Jasper was sitting next to Edward and I on a bench. Alice was...doing jumpingjacks.

"Uhm, Alice?" I said, confused. She began to do toe-touches. She looked up at me.

"Huh?" she said, out of air.

"Is it nessasary to do all that?" I asked. She grunted and started running in circles.

"It's not even that far of a trail. And we are walking. Not like we are training for the Olympics," Edward laughed. I turned to him and put my arms around his neck and put my face in the crook between his neck and shoulder. He smiled and did the same to me; pulling me tighter to him.

"I don't wanna hike. I'm going to fall," I mumbled, closing my eyes. I didn't want to move. I was safe from falling, rocks, twigs, or evil men while I was in his arms. He laughed.

"You won't fall, I swear," I heard him yawn. I think he closed his eyes and snuggled his face closer to my neck. I did the same.

"I love you," I mumbled. He laughed.

"As do I," he yawned again. We sat there in silence until Jasper tapped us on the shoulders. We got up and walked over to the rest of the group.

"Let's go!" Alice said, running down the trail. The rest followed. Edward took my hand and we followed behind.

The first part of the walk was fine. I only tripped a few times. Edward was very patient. Then, I heard someone behind us. I turned around and gasped at what I saw. Edward turned around and stared. I felt his grip tighten, as if he knew who he was. The man walked up to us.

"Hello. Nice day, isn't it?" he said nicely to us. I could see the evilness in his eyes. Edward and I simply nodded.

"Well, are you camping here, too?" he seemed to be thinking. Edward nodded.

"Yes," he said. The man nodded.

"Ah. What site?" he smiled. I prayed in my head that Edward wouldn't give it to him.

"I'm sorry, I don't think giving that out would be a good idea," Edward mumbled. The man nodded and continued on.

"See you later," he said. As he got farther from the group..

I heard him laugh.

Not just any laugh, an evil laugh.

And I knew that we would be in a lot of trouble.

Or at least, I would.

I did not want to go back to the campsite.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_YEY TEAM! I am actually at school RIGHT now in shop, my friends are next to me looking up Fruits Basket pictures. :(_

_Got to go! _

_LAZF_


	7. Dancing and Horror

_Oh my god, you guys! I'm so sorry that took so long!!! But, this chapter HAD to have time taken on it. Now, I'm finally done. And there is only 8 days till the movie. (7 if you read it tomorrow, I count differently than you do. I'm seeing it Thursday, Friday tecnically, so I don't count that day but I count the day we are on. It's confusing.)_

_ANYWAY_

_Here is the next chapter, FINALLY._

_Towards the ending was so much fun to write. I love it. The thing about 'the world' Edward says will be my favorite thing to remember now. I just love it._

_**This chapter is dedicated to Shelby. You know who you are. I finally finished it! 7 days!**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I am not Stephenie Meyer. _**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**ALL HUMAN**

The rest of the walk was peaceful. It was cool, but not too cool. Edward, thought, never let go of my hand. He was either holding my hand, his arm around my shoulder, or, at one point, carrying me. (There was a creek we had to cross and he didn't want me to get wet.) Finally, around 1, we were done. we went back to the campsite and Emmett started lunch.

"So, what are you making, Chef Emmett?" Alice said, joining us around the campfire. Emmett laughed and carried a cooler over. He set it down and emptied it. He put bread, lunch meat, cheese, mustard, ect. Sandwhich stuff. Rosalie groaned.

"Emmett," she said. He laughed.

"Nope. Make your own," he laughed, starting his sandwhich. I started to get up, but Edward put his hand on my chest.

"Nope. Stay. I'll make it for you," he smiled. I ran my hand down his cheek.

"Thank you," I smiled. He kissed my forehead and went over to the table. He made out sandwhiches.

"Hey," Alice leaned towards me. I leaned over Edward's chair to her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Who is that dude who stopped you and Edward today? I've seen him around before," she said. I shook my head.

"Someone. Let's not talk about it," I said. She stared at me for a second and then nodded.

"Alright," she smiled and turned back to the fire. I leaned back in my chair and put my hood up. I glanced over at Edward, giving him a desperate look. He quickly finished the food.

"Let's eat in the hammock," he told me. I quickly stood up and went over to the hammock. I laid down and he laid next to me.

"I'm not hungry right now," I mumbled, cuddling into his side. He put his arm around me.

"Bella," he said. I shook my head.

"I'm fine," I lied. He took my plate and set it down on the ground. HIs hands rubbed circles on my back and he hummed my lullaby. I moved my head onto his chest and listened to every single heart-beat. He stopped humming.

"We're leaving tomorrow," he mumbled. I nodded.

"I thought so," I said, looking up at him. He raised one eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I knew we wouldn't stay long. No one ever does when they go camping," I closed my eyes. He laughed.

"Check-out is at 5 tomorrow, so we can do something together before we leave," he said, running his hands through my hair. I nodded.

"Just us?" I asked, looking up at him again. He laughed.

"Just us," he smiled and lowered his head toward me. I pushed up and kissed him. I pulled away moments later and laid my head back on his chest. We sat in silence until I yawned and it broke the silence. Edward laughed.

"Wanna go take a nap?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Can we do it here?" I asked. He laughed.

"Of course," he said, folding one of his arms behind his head. I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes.

"Alice," Edward called softly. She danced over to us.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Would you mind getting us a blanket? Just the thin one on our bed in the tent," he asked, looking at her. She nodded.

"No problemo," she said, skipping over to our tent. She leaned in and grabbed the thin, green blanket. She skpped back and handed it out. I grabbed it and Edward put it over us. I laid back onto his chest and closed my eyes; sighing.

"Sleep well, Bella. Don't think of the negative things, alright?" he said, closing his eyes. I nodded.

"You, too," I said. He laughed.

"Alright. I love you, Bella," he said, quickly kissing my head and laying back down. I kissed his chest.

"Love you, too, Edward. More than anyone has ever loved anybody," I said.

"I beg to differ," he laughed.

Then only the faint sound of the others around the fire and our breathing.

I finally slipped into unconsiousness.

**_Later_**

_Most of my mind knew I was dreaming. But, stupidly, my body decided to think it was real. I walked abstendmindedly through the woods until I came across a clearing. It was nothing like Edward and I's meadow; too dark, too eerie. I walked in and stopped. At the other end, there was a noise coming from the trees. _

_"Edward?" I called out, hoping it would turn into a good dream._

_But no one answered._

_"Edward?" I called again, walking towards the noise._

_Stop, stop stop! my mind told me. But I didn't stop. I kept going. I made it halfway and finally stopped._

_"Hello?" I called out, my voice braver than I really was._

_"Hello, Bella," that horribly familiar voice called out from the trees. My heart began to race even faster._

_"How-how do you know my name?" I studdered. The man walked out of the trees. _

_"I've always known your name. I've been spying on you the whole weekend," he laughed. He walked closer to me; I backed up at the same pace._

_"W-What do you want with me?" I cried out. He laughed._

_"Just some fun," he said. He eyed my chest and grinned._

_"Just listen to everything I say, and you'll see your presious Edward again," he smiled, finally reaching me. "If not..." he trailed off. He raised his hand to my face._

_"You are a beautiful girl," he smiled. "Edward is a lucky man." _

_"H-How do you know his name," I mumbled as his hands moved slowly down my body. I couldn't let this man do this. I wanted my first time to be special. With someone I loved._

_Some like Edward._

_Not someone who wanted do this for his own pleasure._

_"Shh, Bella. Don't ask questions," he said, his hand moving at the bottom of my shirt. There was no way in hell I would let this man feel me up. I jerked away._

_But obviously not fast enough. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled a knife out of his pocket. He placed it near my neck. I paniced._

_"I love you, Edward," I said extremely quietly. He raised an eyebrow._

_"Why are you saying that?" he laughed. I didn't move._

_"I asked, why are you saying that?" he asked again, anger in his voice. I tried not to shake._

_"Saying I love him," I mumbled._

_"Who?" he thought this was fun. I gulped._

_"Edward," I said, and it hurt. It hurt because thinking now, I'd probably never see him again. He laughed._

_"Who's Edward?" he asked. _

_"He's the man I love," I answered quietly. He laughed._

_"Aw. And I thought you loved me," he smiled. His lips were suddenly on my neck. That was it. I would get away; or die trying. I tried to pull away and he pulled me back._

_"Where are you going, Bella?" he grunted as I tried to get away._

_"Away from you, you bastard!" I tried to get away again. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my neck._

"Ah!" I said, waking up and sitting upright. Edward's arms were around me, pulling me back down.

"Shhh," he said, pulling me to his chest. I started to sob quietly.

"Bella," he soothed. "What's wrong?"

I looked up at him. His eyes were full of worry and confusion. I reached up and felt my neck. No marks. No scrapes. It was a dream.

"It was a dream," I mumbled quietly.

"It's alright, Bella," he said again. I nodded.

"I had a bad dream," I said sheepishly. He smiled.

"Tell me about it. Maybe it'll help," he said. I laid my head on his shoulder and his arms tightened around me.

"I was in some place. Some opening. Nothing like our meadow. Too dark and eerie. Something was in the trees at the end of the clearing and...." I stopped. I couldn't say the next part without going into hysterics. But I had to try.

"_He _was there. _He _came out. Then he started joking around and then I tried to get away. He grabbed me and put a knife to my neck. I whispered that I loved you and he kept asking me why I had said that. I tried to get away, and then he stabbed me. Then I woke up," Tears were in my eyes by the time I finished. His arms tightened even more and he held me close.

"It's alright, Bella. It's a dream. It won't happen," he tried to sooth me. It sorta worked.

"I hope so," I quietly said. He kissed my head lightly.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'd never let that happen to you. I'd never let you out of my site," he kissed my head again. I looked up.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Would that really be something you'd say in that situation? Or was it just because of the dream? I mean, you don't have to answer if it upsets you-"

"No," I cut him off. I put my hand on the side of his face. "I'd do it. That would be the last thing I would say. Because it's true," I moved my face closer to his. "Because I love you." He smiled and placed his hand over mine.

"Really?" he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course," I said. He thought a moment.

"Huh," he smiled. He pushed hi slips softly onto mine. My arms wound around his neck and we deepened the kiss.

That is, until Emmett stopped us.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry to say this, but, uh, it's kinda dinner time," she said, staying a few feet away from the hammock we were lying in. Which was a good idea; I should have killed him.

"Woah, how long did I sleep?" I asked, ignoring Emmett. He groaned and walked away. Edward laughed.

"Not long," he said. I sighed.

"Not long? It's like, what, five?" I said. His head dropped.

"More like, uh, six-thirty," he mumbled. I gasped.

"Edward, I'm so sorry I made you wait!" I said. He shook his head.

"Oh, Bella, don't worry about it. I was sleeping a lot of the time, too," he said, rubbing my back. I rolled my eyes.

"What, like, 2 hours?" I asked. His head dropped.

"2 and a half," he mumbled. I laughed.

"I'm sorry," I placed my hand on his face. He laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. You had a hard day," he said. I sighed.

"Thank you," I whispered. He kissed me softly.

"No problem," he smiled. I sat up, trying to balance myself without falling off the tilting hammock.

"What's for dinner, Em?" I called over, swinging my legs off the hammock and slipping on my flip-flops. I turned to Edward. He held his hand out to me, smiling brightly. I took it and pulled him up with me; him almost falling off. I laughed as he got up. He planted a big kiss on my cheek and his arm wound around my waist.

"Uh, grilled cheese," he said, not caught up to my switch of moods. Hell, if this was the last night we were gonna have here, I would make the best of it. Edward and I walked over to the table and made our dinner.

"What kind of chips?" Edward asked, obviously in a good mood. I shrugged.

"Whatever tastes good. We'll share em," I smiled, and practically skipped over to my chair. The smell of fire, cheese, and other mixtures of food filled the air. All the worry was gone; replaced with happiness. Edward laughed and sat down next to me, setting the plate of chips on the ground. Everyone else joined. Faint music was playing in the background. It was country, I think.

"Since when did you guys listen to country?" I asked, not really even caring.

"What, you don't like it?" Emmett sounded offended. I shook my head.

"What? No, I like country," I smiled. He nodded once and continued eating.

After everyone was full, we all just sat around talking. The sun was gone; replaced by the clear sky. The stars were beautiful.

"Wow," I said, looking up. I waited, knowing Edward would make some comment. He didn't reply. I turned towards his seat. He was gone.

"Edward?" I looked forward. Esme, who was sitting across from me, smiled and pointed towards the darker part of the campground. I turned around to see Edward standing there, his hand held out.

"Care to join me?" he called over. I smiled and jumped up. I walked slowly towards him.

"Come with me," he motioned to the woods that was behind the site. My stomach flipped.

"In there?" I said quietly. Maybe too quietly for him. He came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm going to be with you. I'll never leave. Trust me, you'll love it," he smiled. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright. Don't leave my side," I looked up at him. His eyes turned to a different mood. Full of determination and trust.

"I would never, ever leave your side, Isabella Swan," he whispered in my ear. It sent flutters through my stomach.

"I-I know that," I tried to form a coherent reply. He laughed and kissed the hollow beneath my ear.

"Come on, love," he said, taking my hand. We walked into the woods. The deeper we went in, the darker it got. My heart started to race and my breathing came faster.

_You're fine, Bella. Fine. He's with you_, I told myself.

"Bella?" he said quietly.

"Huh," I replied.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. He let go of my hand and wound his arm around my waist.

"There. Much better," I said. He laughed.

"We're almost there," he told me. I was starting to get cold. I began to shiver.

"Bella," he said, stopping.

"What?" I tried to hide my shivers.

"Huh. Wear this," he said, taking off his hoodie and handing it to me. He had a long sleeve tan shirt on underneath.

"Are you sure?" I asked, shrugging into the jacket. He smiled.

"Of course," he said, wounding his arm around my waist again. We continued until I could see the faint light of the moon in an opening.

"There it is," he said quietly. He stopped and picked me up in his arms; cradling me like a child. He jogged to the opening.

"Since I couldn't take you to our meadow this weekend," he said, stepping into the clearing. "I brought the meadow to you."

I tried not to cry. It was always so hard when he did things like this. He stood, still holding me, letting me take it in.

It was smaller than the meadow, but big enough for us. It was lined with trees, you couldn't see past them. There were no trees or branches blocking the brilliant light coming from the moon and stars. The clearing was lit up; you could see everything. I squirmed, trying to get Edward to drop me. I didn't want to ruin the mood by talking. He stood at the entrance while I walked around, taking it in. I stopped at the other end of the clearing.

"Wow," was all I could say. He chuckled, and I heard him move closer. He stopped about half-way. I wirled around and ran to him. He took me in his arms and spun me around. Once he put me back on the ground, I wound my arms around his neck.

"Why do you do things like this for me?" I asked. He chuckled quietly.

"Silly girl," He said, smoothing my hair. "I'd do anything and everything for you. Don't you understand that?" his eyes were scorching.

"I just don't see why," I laughed. He sighed.

"Bella," he smiled threw his hands in the air. "You want the world? Take it! It's yours!" he motioned to the trees; I laughed. "You want the woods and trees? Have it!" and then he turned to me. He was quieter now. "_I'll help you_." he quietly said, and my heart just about melted.

"I want your heart," I quietly said. His arms were around me again, holding me tight.

"It's already yours. It will and always will be," he said, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I felt a single tear fall onto my cheek. He quickly wiped it away.

"I'll give you everything," he said quietly.

"I'd do the same if I could," I mumbled. He smiled.

"You can," he said.

"Really?"

"Yes. You know what I want?"

"What, Edward? What could I possibly give you?"

He was quiet now.

"For you to love me in return. That's all I'd ever ask you you, Isabella. Ever," he said, moving his face closer to mine. I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed my lips up onto his with great force. So much he was caught back for a moment. Then, of course, was into it like I was. Finally, I pulled away.

"Dance with me, Bella," he said quietly, after catching his breath.

"What?" I said. "I don't dance."

He laughed.

"Silly. Stand on my feet," he instructed me. I did so and we began to dance around the clearing. We were both laughing. **(Imagine them dancing to the lullaby. :) A/N) **Finally, after we were both dizzy, he stopped.

"That's enough for one night. You need to go back and go to sleep," he smiled, picking me up.

"But I slept-" I began, but yawned. He laughed.

"Exactly," he said, kissing me once more. We talked about simple things on the way back. Our different favorites, our perfect worlds, places we want to see. Just _happy _to be near each other.

When we got back, the fire was dimmer, and no one was around it. I heard faint snoring coming from a tent. Carlisle's head popped out.

"We're all sleepy. You guys don't stay up too late," he smiled, zipping the tent back up. Edward and I climbed into the tent. He turned on the portable light.

"Can you hand me my bag?" he asked me. I did so. I quietly changed into a old t-shirt and my pink pj bottoms. He just wore a pair of loose pants.

"Is it too warm in here for you?" he asked while we lay in the darkness.

"Nope. You?" I asked.

"A little," he mumbled. I moved my head off his chest and laid away from him.

"Bella," he pulled me back. "Not like that."

I smiled and yawned. "Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight. I love you, Bella," he quietly said, kissing my head.

"I love you, too, Edward. Always will," and with that, we fell asleep.

It was around one in the morning when I heard something outside. 'Bella' it seemed to say. I quietly looked over at Edward; he was asleep. There were no shadows outside.

"Bella," the voice was louder now. I couldn't tell who it was. It sounded a lot like Jasper. I carefully got off the bed, not wanting to wake Edward, and slipped my flip-flops on. I un-zipped the tent carefully. Finally, I stepped outside.

"Jasper?" I whispered. I heard laughter coming from near the picnic table. I walked blindly over to it; it was too dark to see.

"Jasper?" I said, my voice feeble and weak. I stood frozen. Jasper wasn't there. I could see the outline.

And it was _not _Jasper.

"Ah-"

And then I passed out.

* * *

_Okay. I'm SO sorry for leaving you hanging. Wasn't the clearing part ADORABLE?!? The line were he is like, "You want the woods? Have it. I'll help you." ah, love it._

_Read & Review._

_I'll update faster, I promise!!!!_

_LAZF_


	8. Telling Charlie

_Alright. One, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I am so late. Seriously. Just, with the movie coming out, and me starting to take two horse lessons a week PLUS going out and riding by myself almost everyday, plus flippin homework, it's hard. But I finally finished it. SORRY FOR THE CLIFF. :)_

_Second, the Twilight Movie. I can describe it in one word:** indescribable.** I mean, seriously, that movie BLEW my mind. I was crying, laughing, shaking like Rain Man (that's what my mom says, lol) gasping, crying some more, ect. It was such an amazing experience, seeing it with my best friends at Midnight. Some girl was dressed up as Victoria. Ahaha. If she is somehow reading this, remember our story? Hahaha. We made up a really weird story about stalking Edward, Robert, and Cam. Lol. It was soo amazing. The added stuff was awesome, and the biology scene made me die. I was laughing SO hard. I loved it dearly and can not WAIT for the next movie. _

_Btw, I AM SO PISSED THEY FIRED CATHERINE!!!!!!!! Next director better have the SAME if not GREATER passion for Twilight. As Kristen Stewart said in a newer interview, **"They'd better not fuck it up!"**_

_Enjoy, you all. I love my readers!_

**_Disclaimer: Not Stephenie. _**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**ALL HUMAN**

_Everything went black. Nothing was not black. Finally, faint images started to become small blobs. Light began to come back. I could make out where I was. Or where my mind was. Our meadow became clear. But it was empty. It was too dark; too eerie._

_Just like the other dream._

_Then a horrid and way too familiar laughter filled the clearing._

_Edward wasn't there to protect me._

_I fainted as I saw who came through the trees._

**Edward's POV**

I could feel the sun on my face. I was still tired and did want to get up. But I'd get to see Bella. And that was all that mattered.

With my eyes still closed, I turned on my side and held my arms out.

But she wasn't there. I opened my eyes to an empty spot beside me. The tent's door was open.

_Okay, _I thought. _She woke up already. _I got up and put a shirt on. I'd change my clothes later. Yawning, I stepped out of the tent.

And then froze.

Where was my Bella? She wasn't by the fire. No one else was up. I began to worry.

_Relax, _I tried to tell myself. _She's probably at the bathrooms or something. _I decided to wait and see if she came back.

I sat for 10 minutes just staring blankly at the firepit full of ashes. I took my cellphone out of my pocket to see what time it was. It read 8:50. She shouldn't be up this early. I mean, even Emmett wasn't awake yet.

Desperate to know where she was, I stood up and jogged to the road. I didn't slow down the whole way to the bathroom. I went to the ladie's door and listened to see if anyone was in there. I didn't hear any voices. I pushed the door open a crack.

"Bella, love? Are you in there?" I asked. No answer.

"Bella?" I asked.

Still no answer.

Now I was nervous. She wouldn't go out on her own, would she? Of course not, she'd make sure someone was with her.

Then something dawned on me. What if she didn't go out on her own?

What if she was forced?

My heart lurched painfully at the thought. My Bella. Kidnapped. Being forced to do things so _horrid _against her own will. It made me so hurt, tears began to form in my eyes.

Before I would let them spill, I broke into a run and ran back to the campground. My heart was beating so hard that I had a rush of adrenaline. I looked around the site frantically seeing if there was any sign of where she had gone. I couldn't find anything.

Until I looked on the table.

Stuck halfway under a pop can that had been left out was a piece of paper. Half a piece of paper with clumsy scrawl written on it.

_To whom it may concern:_

_Don't not be afraid for Miss. Swan. She's fine in my hands. I just hope you never planned to see her again. _

_Best regards,_

_James._

The world stopped. Everything froze. My heart. My mind. My breathing. The wind stopped. The voices stopped. The sounds stopped.

_Everything stopped._

I finally let the tears fall. I'd never cried full out before, and I felt it coming on.

My one love. My one true love was gone. Kidnapped. I could have stopped it. I could have kept her close.

I fell to my knees. "Why," I said through my rare tears. "Why would you do this?" I yelled angrily at nothing. I'm sure people were staring. I didn't care. I didn't care about anything except her now.

"Edward?" I heard Esme's worried voice through her tent. I faintly heard it unzip. I faintly felt her arms come around me. I couldn't really feel anything right now. There was only one thing I wanted to feel.

And she wasn't here.

"Edward, what is wrong?" she frantically asked. I think Carlisle knelt besides me. I simply held up the letter. The tears had stopped, at least. There was silence as she read it. Then she gasped, and her eyes were around me again.

"Oh god, Edward. Who did this? Who is James?" she asked. The sound of his name made my body fill with anger.

"This guy. There was a reason Bella didn't want to come camping," I stuttered.

"Bella didn't want to come?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No," I quietly said. I wiped my eyes and got up. I sat down in a chair so I could properly tell the story.

"Tell us, Edward. Maybe it will help," Carlisle said, standing next to me.

"When she was four-teen," I studdered. It hurt to talk about it. "She used to camp her with Charlie. Then, once, she went for a walk around dusk. She took the wrong way, and some _guy_," the hatred filled me once more. I pushed it away. "He tried to get her. She got away then."

"Oh god. How would he know where she was?" Carlisle asked, his fatherly side kicking in.

"Remember that guy we saw on the walk today?" I said, trying not to think about the sick bastard. Esme simply nodded.

"Yes. I remember what he looked like," Carlisle mumbled. It was silent.

"What's going on?" Alice said. I think her and Jasper came out of their tent.

"Bella's gone," Esme said, her heart broken. Alice gasped.

"We have to find her," I said, my body blazing with determination. Alice placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We should call the police first," she said quietly.

"I'll do it," Carlisle said. He walked back to his tent to get his phone.

"I'll call Charlie," I said, taking my phone out of my pocket.

"Are you sure? You don't want to give him a heart attack," Jasper said. I turned to him, anger filled me.

"I think he should know his own daughter has been kidnapped!" I said a little too rudely. But Jasper just nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, dude," he said quietly.

"No. I should be sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that," I mumbled. He patted my shoulder.

"Dude, it's alright. I would do the same," he said, and pulled me into a brotherly hug. "We'll find her, dude. Don't worry. You aren't the only one who wants her back."

"It's just hard, Jazz," I mumbled, sounding like a baby. But he didn't think that.

"I know, I know," he said, pulling away; keeping his hands on my shoulders.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," I murmured.

"You want me to tell Rosalie and Emmett?" he asked.

Emmett. Besides me, he was probably the most attached person to Bella in the family. Emmett wouldn't take this too well. He'll probably be wanting to kill.

So will I.

"Yeah," I nodded my head. He patted my shoulder.

"We'll find her, Edward," his voice had a seal of promise on it. I turned away and walked towards the edge of the woods. Before I entered, I turned my head towards my family.

Emmett was slumped over in a chair, his head in his hands. Esme was standing behind him with her hand on his shoulder. Carlisle was on the phone. Jasper was holding Alice.

Rosalie was no where to be found.

I ignored that and turned towards the woods. I patted my pocket to make sure I had my phone and then walked very slowly into the woods.

The clearing was dark, now. Even though the sun was shining brighty. She was what made this place shine. The trees didn't seem to move, although the wind was blowing. Nothing moved.

I walked towards the middle of the meadow and sat down, taking in this spot. This is were we stood yesterday.

_"Why do you do things like this for me?" I asked. He chuckled quietly._

_"Silly girl," He said, smoothing my hair. "I'd do anything and everything for you. Don't you understand that?" his eyes were scorching._

_"I just don't see why," I laughed. He sighed._

_"Bella," he smiled threw his hands in the air. "You want the world? Take it! It's yours!" he motioned to the trees; I laughed. "You want the woods and trees? Have it!" and then he turned to me. He was quieter now. "I'll help you." he quietly said, and my heart just about melted._

_"I want your heart," I quietly said. His arms were around me again, holding me tight._

_"It's already yours. It will and always will be," he said, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I felt a single tear fall onto my cheek. He quickly wiped it away._

_"I'll give you everything," he said quietly._

_"I'd do the same if I could," I mumbled. He smiled._

_"You can," he said._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. You know what I want?"_

_"What, Edward? What could I possibly give you?"_

_He was quiet now._

_"For you to love me in return. That's all I'd ever ask you you, Isabella. Ever."_

Why did this happen to her? She didn't deserve it. She'd never done anything wrong in her life. I should be the one who disappeared. Why would he take the one thing that would make me crumble if it was gone? What was he doing to her? Probably something so horrible, so vile, I didn't want to think of it.

Aggrivated, I took out my phone and stared at my cell's background.

_"Edward, please don't take a picture of me," Bella said, putting a pillow over her face._

_"Why?" I asked, trying to grab the pillow. She was strong._

_"I don't like to see myself," she said, pulling the covers over her head. I went to the end of the bed and picked up the blankets; crawling under with her. My hand went around her waist. _

_"Edward!" she cried, trying to get away. Finally, she gave up. She pushed the blanket down and laid her head on her pillow. I crawled up next to her._

_"Smile," I said, taking the picture. I waited for it to load and then I smiled at the picture._

_"I really like this picture of you," I said, showing it to her. She blushed and turned away from me. I frowned and closed my phone; dropping it on the ground. I wrapped my arms around her._

_"Bella, what is it?" I asked her, kissing her neck._

_"How do you love me?" she asked. I was taken aback. _

_"W-What do you mean, Bella?" I asked. She turned in my arms so she was facing me._

_"I mean, how do you love someone as plain and not good looking as me? I mean, come on. Look at you," she pointed to me. "You're beautiful." she buried her face in my chest._

_"Isabella," I murmured. "You are beautiful. I could care less what you look like. You could be the ugliest person in the world, and my feelings and attraction towards you would never change."_

_"Really?" she said, looking up at me._

_"Yes, really," I mumbled, pressing my lips softly against hers._

I closed the phone and threw it across the clearing, not caring where it landed or what happen to it. I couldn't care about anything right now.

Only one thing could change that.

I sat with my head in my hands. I fought the tears. I thought of the positive things; not the negative. I imagined how bright a room was when she smiled. I thought of her soft skin, the way she blushed when I kissed her. Her soft, smooth brown hair. The way her heart raced when I touched her. The way mine did when I kissed her....

My happy thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I hadn't realized now long I had been here. I scooted over to my phone and reached for it.

Then I froze.

A few feet away, a fluttering piece of paper caught my attention. There was writing on it. I grabbed my phone and reached forward; taking the piece of paper in my hands. I answered the phone, memorized by the script on the front of the paper.

"Edward?" I heard Carlisle's voice barely through the phone. I couldn't focus on him.

"Carlisle?" I answered stupidly.

"Where are you? Did you call Charlie? What did he say?" he asked. That's right. Charlie. I had totally forgotten.

"I forgot to call him," I said.

"Well when you do-"

"Carlisle, can I call you back? Please?" I asked. He paused.

"Yeah," he said.

"Thanks," I said, hanging up and dropping the phone and gripping the paper with my hands. Tears formed in my eyes and my hands tightened on the letter.

_Edward, _front read. The writing was writing I could regonize anywhere. My heart raced as I opened it it. The writing was rushed and clumsy, but it was the handwriting of the person I loved.

_Edward, I hope you get this. I guessed you might have come here. They took me, Edward. There is another guy with him. I think his name is Thomas. He's skinny but pretty strong. I stole a piece of paper and a pen from their bag while they weren't looking. I have to write this fast. They had said something about a cabin located somewhere in the campground. The woods, I think. They have already hurt me, Edward. They've hit, kicked, and punched me. I'm strong. I won't fall. Help me, Edward. Please. I'm scared. I miss you. Hurry._

_I love you, forever, _it said. _Bella, _she signed in her best handwriting. I re-read the letter over and over, taking it in. They had hurt her. They had hurt my Bella. Anger and pain filled me. I couldn't sit and do nothign anymore. I had to find her.

I grabbed my phone and called Carlisle. I read him aloud the letter and he said he'd call the ranger and they'd start a search immediatly. I told him to wait for me to get there, that I'd only be a few more minutes. I had to quickly call Charlie and tell him.

When Carlisle hung up, I quickly dialed Charlie's work number. It rang a few times until someone finally picked up.

"Hello Forks Police Station," the receptionist on the other line said.

"May I speak with Chief Swan? It's his daughter's fiance," I said, a happy feeling in my stomach. It felt amazing to say that she was mine.

"One moment please," she said. She switched me to some music. I didn't hear it.

"Hello, Chief Swan," Charlie said on the other line.

"Charlie, it's me," I said.

"Edward?" he said, a bit confused. "What's up? Is Bella there? Tell her I said hi. Are you having fun?"

I took a deep breath, not wanting to say what I needed to say.

"Charlie, that's the reason I'm calling. Bella's gone," I said. There was a pause.

"What? Where? Where is she?" he asked, obviously shocked.

"She was, kiddnapped last night. I know who it is, though. I got a letter from her," I said.

"How did you get the letter? What does it say?" he asked. I told him the story about the clearing, leaving out the cheesy romance, and then read the letter aloud. When I was finished, I waited while we sat in silence.

"And you know where she is?" he finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I'll be able to find her, Charlie. I swear on my life, I will do whatever it takes to find her," _whatever it takes._

"I believe you, Edward. Call me once you know anything new," he said quietly.

"I don't think you should call Renee," I said.

"I shouldn't. But I kinda have to. She is Bella's mother," _and my mother-in-law-to-be._

"True. I'll call you later, Charlie. I have work to do," I said.

"Alright," he said, hanging up the phone.

And then I was running.

* * *

_Wasn't the best, I understand. Again, SOOOO sorry for taking so long. Anyway, review!!! Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanks!_

_LAZF_


	9. I Will Find You

_Okay, so I meant to have this done by yesterday, but I got it done today. Merry Day-Ago Christmas! My gift to my awesome readers. _

_So what did you get for Christmas? I got the Limited Edition Cullen Crest Set (with Peter/Carlisle's autograph!!!!) some shirts, the Twilight winter set, a tamagotchi (i had a sudden urge for one:) and....thee coolest thing ever....._

_**A life size cardboard cutout of rob/edward.**_

_**:)**_

_It's SOOOOOOO cool._

_Okay, I'm going to stop rambling and let you reaaaad._

**WARNING: PLEASE READ. This chapter contains language. So, fair warning. :)**

_**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie and do not own Twilight.**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**ALL HUMAN**

**Edward's POV**

When I made it back to the site, my body was still blazing with determination. I would find Bella. Even if it killed me.

Carlisle rushed over to me while I was catching my breath.

"Why did you have to hang up, Edward? Is something wrong?" he asked.

Wrong? Well, my love is missing. Other than that, life is dandy, is what I wanted to say. But I decided that wouldn't be the best.

"I found something," I said, panting. I hadn't realized how fast I had been running. Maybe that's why I tripped numerous times. Bella's clumsiness was rubbing off on me, and I didn't mind.

"What?" he asked. I looked up, everyone was looking in our direction.

I took the paper out of my pocket and held it out.

"I found this. Bella left it, somehow," I said, standing up straight. Carlisle read it first, followed by Esme, then Emmett, Alice and Jasper hurried behind.

"At least we have a clue, now," Carlisle mumbled. I nodded.

"Did you call Charlie?" Esme asked. I nodded.

"Yeah,"

Everyone was silent, except for the wind that had begun. I could hear it now, a sign that I was coming back into the world. We had clues, that meant we were closer to finding her. Which made me start to recognize the world around me.

"We need to start looking," Rosalie's voice came out from one of the tents. I walked over to her.

"Where were you?" I asked.

She looked down. "In the tent. I was-"

"Rosalie, Bella's missing and you didn't even care?" I started raising my voice. She tried to say something, but I cut her off again.

"Edward, I-"

"No, Rosalie. I'm so sick of the hatred you have towards Bella! Can't you just push that aside? She's family!" I roared. She looked up, her eyes red and puffy. I caught my breath.

"I was worried for her, Edward. So much that I didn't want to show it! I'm sorry!" she started crying. Emmett started to come over, but I held my hand up. He backed away.

"Rose," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

She looked up, wiping her eyes. I pulled her into a hug.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I just, anything mean or rude I say today isn't true. I'm just, not myself today."

She pulled away and looked at me. "I understand, Edward. I just, I do care about Bella."

I laughed. "I believe you." She smiled and pulled me into a hug once more.

"We have to find her," Rosalie said, walking over to Emmett. He put his arm around her shoulder and smiled at me. I nodded.

"Where do we start?" Esme asked. We were silent; we didn't know where we would start. I took the paper from Carlisle and re-read it.

"A cabin somewhere in the woods," I said, looking up. Emmett groaned.

"What woods, Edward? There's like two-hundred acres!" he said. Rosalie tried to calm him down.

"I know, but it says somewhere near the campground...oh!" I remembered the story Bella had told me a few days ago.

"She said he tried to get her near this path she took," I said. Only if I could remember which and where it was.....

"Does anyone have a map?" Alice asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Wait," I said, running to my car. I flung the door open and spotted the folded up park map sitting on the passenger seat. I could faintly smell Bella's scent on the seat. I froze and took it in. I grabbed the map and shut the door.

"Here," I said, handing it to Carlisle. He opened it.

"We are here," he pointed to a campsite. "And there is only one path, which is here." he pointed to the small dotted lines marking the trail.

"Bella's note said it was a cabin near the campground, so it shouldn't be far," Alice spoke up. "Should we just look our self?"

"We should have someone ready to come in if we need help," Rosalie added. We all nodded. We spoke a bit more on what to do. Carlisle left to call the ranger and explain everything. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme left to warn the others camping. I sat in the grass; my arms wrapped around my knees and my chin resting on my knees. I heard Alice come and sit next to me.

"You alright, Edward?" she asked me. I nodded and looked up at the sky. **(A/N. If you read the first chapters of Midnight Sun, you'd remember Edward doing something like that. Sitting in the grass. :)**

"Yeah. I just miss her, a lot," I murmured, closing my eyes. I wasn't going to cry in front of my sister. She put her arm around me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"So do I, Edward," she said. We sat there for awhile in silence. That was the great thing about Alice, we couldn't say anything and she'd understand. I was so happy to have her as a sister.

"So why did this guy take her? Apparently they had met before," she asked. I sighed.

"Yeah. They had. About four years ago," I told her. She looked at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I told her the story, the whole story. Because I trust Alice. Mostly. Okay, on this I trust her.

When I was finished, she nodded. "That makes much more sense," she commented. I nodded.

"I just," I said. "I just don't understand. Why would he do this, after four years?"

She sighed. "I don't know, either. I mean, by now, he would have found someone else."

"Maybe he wanted her in general. I don't know. I don't have a sick mind like that," I added. She smiled and patted my shoulder.

"We are gonna find her, Edward," she said.

"That's what everyone says. But, I believe it," I said. She hugged me and then we got up. Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose had just gotten back. Carlisle came up to me.

"The ranger is searching the real cabins and will be out here soon. We should start looking," he said. I nodded.

"The trail starts over there," Emmett pointed north. "I saw it on the way back."

I nodded. "I should go ahead on the trail. You guys stay behind. Alice," I looked at her. "I have my cell. Do you have yours?"

She patted her pocket. "Yep. We'll call if anything happens. You too, okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Alright, I'll see you guys in a while," I said, turning and running down the road towards the trail. I had everything I needed: Phone, map, and belief.

I would find Bella.

Even if it killed me.

_**Bella's POV**_

_Ugh, my head is killing me, _I thought to myself as I lay, faking sleep, somewhere I didn't remember getting to. I could hear voices, obviously James and Thomas, but they sounded to be far away in a different room.

_"Thomas, relax. They aren't going to find us."_

_"How do you know that, James?"_

_"Because, I didn't mention anything about where we would take her in the letter!"_

_"Why the hell would you write a letter?"_

_"To piss that boyfriend of hers."_

_"What if she told someone, James"_

Then I heard a smack and this Thomas yelp.

_"How the hell could she tell someone?_

_"Yeah, I guess."_

I laughed to myself. In my mind, of course. I wanted to open my eyes to figure out where I was, but I was nervous.

But they sounded to be in a different room, through a closed door even.

But a could-be-serial killer not paying attention to their prey, per say, would be like not having Edward in my life.

Edward.

My eyes became watery. My body longed for him. I wanted him to be here. To hold me close; make this all go away.

The water in my closed eyes began to hurt, so I had no choice but to open them. Through the water, I first saw a light wooden ceiling.

So I was right. We were at some kind of cabin. I doubt that it was one of the regular ones. One I stayed at when I was 12. The only half enjoyable trip we'd taken here.

I heard a TV on. It sounded to be the news.

_"This just in,"_ the news reporter announced faintly. I looked toward the sound. The door was closed. Whew_. "18 year old Isabella Swan was kidnapped."_

Oh_, shit._

_"The kidnappers are thought to be two males; James and Thomas. Isabella, or Bella, was last seen at Maple Campground last night. She was taken in the middle of the night. If you have any information, please call the police or the father-in-law_..." it trailed on, giving out important phone numbers, names, and discriptions. I closed my eyes and waited for James to come in. Thomas wouldn't.....I hoped.

It stayed silent. Only the faint noise of pacing. Until I heard loud stomping coming towards the room I was in. I closed my eyes and prayed.

Then I thought of Edward. Anything would help.

His eyes. Those creamy, warm, topaz eyes. My heartbeat inched slightly towards normal. The steps became louder. His messy, bronze hair. How if felt. How soft his skin was. That smile. His face, his lips, his body....

"How could you!" James interupted my thoughts, storming through the door, breaking it down. Thomas followed close behind, same angry face.

"I-I didn't do anything!" I studdered, scared. The thoughts of Edward left my mind. Gone. All gone.

"Don't lie!" he said. I sat up and scooted back until my back was flat up against the wall.

"I'm not! Please!" I cried. He came up next to me.

"Don't lie to me!" he said, and then _smack. _I closed my eyes and let the tears slip out.

"Stop crying!" he said, then hit me again. I couldn't do anything.

"Open your eyes and look at me!" he roared. I opened them. I didn't like his face. He was ugly. I hated him. He had taken me away from my family.

"Now, who and how did you tell?" he said. I shook my head.

"I didn't tell anyone anything!" I said back. Again, another smack. I would get used to this. He'd probably kill me. It'll be over soon enough.

"Oh, if you did, and that little boyfriend of yours comes, I swear I will kill him," he got up close to my face. "I swear. I'll kill him."

That was is.

I'd never acted like I was about to act.

"YOU CAN DO ANYTHING BUT HURT HIM!" I roared, getting up in his face. To my surprise, he didn't touch me. He just smiled. So I continued. "I swear on my freaking life. If you lay a hand on him, I'll kill you myself. Don't do anything to him!"

He laughed. "Wow, yelling like that turns me on," he smiled and turned to Thomas. "Turn you on?"

He smirked. "I think I know where this is going."

"You nasty perv!" I screamed, and thrusted my foot as hard as I could into his groin. He moaned and doubled over. I smiled. I'd never been a violent person. But it felt good. I mean, I'd never do it again, but I just hated this man so much.

"How _fucking _dare you," he said, looking up at me.

Uh-oh.

He reached for the lamp on the side table and before I knew it, it his my head.

And I was asleep.

* * *

_Okay. It's not thaaaaaaaaat good. But it's something!_

_Please review!_

_Thankkkks_

_And Happy New Years & Holidays!_

_LAZF_


	10. Finally

_Sorry! I meant to have this chapter up last night, but then like, it didn't save. :(_

_But here it is!_

_I shall not bore you anymore. Here ya go!_

_And review, PLEASE_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**ALL HUMAN**

**Edward's POV**

It was a little eerie as I walked through the woods, only following the small dirt trail. It was getting dark, although it was still daytime. The air was humid, a storm must have developed.

I'd still find Bella.

As I walked further and further in, I wasn't using the map anymore. I was following my gut. And my gut lead me to Bella.

I came up to a place where the dirt place spit. At least, that's what it looked like. There was the dark one I'd been on, which was full of footsteps. The other was light, barely a path, which had a few large footprints.

There were smaller footsteps, also.

My gut was saying to follow the same path; don't get lost.

Something in the back of my mind was screaming _she's that way! _And meant the small path.

I followed my mind.

It was getting darker. There was a storm coming. I could hear faint thunder in the distance. I'd been walking for hours, and still haven't found anything. My feet and legs were hurting; I had to sit down. I brushed some dirt off of a log and sat down. My head was filled with thoughts. What if I get lost? What if I already got lost? What if they can't find me? What if I can't find them?

What if I can't find Bella?

I shook my head, trying to get it away. I sat with my head in my hands for awhile. A small drop of water landed on my neck. I groaned and looked up. Small water droplets began pelting my face. I took out my phone and punched in Alice's phone number. I put the phone to my ear, shielding it from the water.

It rang a few times. "Edward?" Alice's worried voice answered.

"Yeah, it's me," I muttered.

"Where are you? Did you find anything?" she asked.

"No. I, uh, I got lost. I don't know where I am," I said.

"Where did you get off the path?" she asked. I thought back.

"I don't remember, Alice. I really don't. Somewhere were there was two paths. I took the lighter, smaller one," I mumbled, rubbing my temples with my hand. She groaned.

"That helps, Edward," she mumbled.

"Well, you can't blame me!" I yelled.

There was a shuffling, then Alice grunting. "Edward?"

Carlisle. "What?"

"Are you going to keep looking? Or are you going to come back?" he asked. I groaned.

"Since I don't know _how _to get back, I guess I'm going to keep looking," I mumbled. I would have kept looking even _if _I knew the way.

Carlisle was quiet. "Be careful, Edward."

"Yeah, I will. I'll call if anything else happens," I said, closing my phone. I didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. I just wanted to find Bella.

I stood up and pulled my hood over my head. Luckily I wore a hoodie. I looked down the path, which got further and further into the dark woods. My phone had said 5:30.

Great. It'll be dark soon.

I took a deep breath and began moving. Although I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Just putting one foot in front of another. Left, right, left, right. I'd repeat it until I found her.

I would find her.

**Bella's POV**

_Our meadow. Peaceful, calm. The sound of a river in the distance and our breathing were the only sounds I could hear. I lay here in his arms. Him holding me tight. To protect me from danger. Nothing would ever hurt me again. I'd never leave the protection of his arms. Never. I opened my eyes, looking up to kiss him. He bent his head down near mine. Just as our lips almost touched...._

_He disappeared. Gone. Vanished. Leaving me here. Alone. No one protecting me. My heart was racing; body acing for him. I sat up, looking for him frantically. My eyes filled with tears; my heart breaking. Why did everyone keep taking him from me?_

_"Be strong, Bella," a voice came from the trees. Edward. I looked in the direction it came from and stood up. The trees in that direction were moving. He was there._

_I began walking. Walking and walking. Rain pouring. Thunder rumbling. _

_I heard his voice, loud and clear, coming from ahead. "I'm this way, Bella! Help me!" the voice screamed. My heart lurched forward in pain. Edward. In pain. I couldn't bare it. _

_I began running until I came into a small clearing. But it wasn't Edward._

_It was James._

I woke up, covered in sweat and shaking. It was dark, I didn't know where I was, but it wasn't where I was yesterday. Or whenever I was last awake. It was cold, and I could hear thunder and the rain. I opened my eyes and found myself in some wooden shed. It was small, damp, and cramped. I was creeping towards hyperventilation. I sat up and slide against the wall, shaking and sobbing. When would this end? When would Edward come and save me?

His name sent me into hysterics. I prayed that James or Thomas wouldn't hear me. My head was still throbbing. I looked up at a small hole that a little light was shining through. I got up, almost too weak to stand, and put my eye near the whole. I looked out and could see the back of the cabin I had been in. Through the window, I could see James talking to Thomas. He kept throwing glances towards the shed.

My stomach began to rumble, and then I realized that I hadn't eating in a few days. I fell to my knees, unable to stand anymore, and began to sob. I had to get out of this. I could run. I didn't know where I was, but I could run.

I would run.

I took a few deep breaths before I used the rest of my strength to get out. I wiggled the knob on the door, and found it loose. Why wouldn't he lock the door?

I wasn't going to stay on that thought for long. I peeked through the small hole once more to make sure he was still there. I saw him still pacing around inside.

I looked towards the door and took a deep breath. I pushed it open, and with the strength I'd gathered up, I ran into the rain.

And away from the cabin.

**Edward's POV**

This was taking forever! Maybe I had taken the wrong path. Oh well. I'd keep looking. I wont give up until I find her.

I kept walking. My feet hurt. I was hungry. I was tired. I was wet.

But I wouldn't give up.

It was eight-thirty the last time I had looked at my phone. I pulled it out again and saw that it was nearly nine fourty-five. I looked up at the dark sky. There would be no stars; no moon. It was too cloudy.

Damn rain.

I had to sit down. Only for a few seconds. Not even a minute at most.

I sat down on a small log and held my head in my hands. I was so tired, but I'd continue searching. I wouldn't sleep unless she was lying next to me, safe and warm.

As I sat with my head in my hands, I could hear something coming from down the path. I didn't know what it was. It didn't sound familiar.

Until I heard a cry for help.

I could hear again. I could feel again. I could see again.

It was _her._

I knew I wasn't thinking it. I knew it was real. I stood up and starting walking towards the cry.

"Bella!" I screamed, starting to run. There was no reply, except the rising volume of screams. There was another voice. A man.

Oh, no.

I ran the fastest I'd ever ran before. I knew that was James. I knew he was hurting her.

"I'm coming, Bella! Hold on! Don't let him win!" I screamed over and over again. I could make out the distinct noise of slaps and crying and yelling. I could tell that was them. I _knew _it was them. And I knew they were hurting her!

"Bella!" I screamed as I was almost there. "I'm almost there! I'm coming!"

"Get him!" I heard James yell. Suddenly, a scrawy man came out infront of me and tried to grab me. With all my strength, I punched him in the face, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Dammitt," he groaned, trying to get up. I ran away from him and found James holding Bella with a knife to her neck. Bella looked so tired. So helpless. Bruised and beaten.

I was furious.

James smirked. "No, Thomas. Don't do that," I turned around to see Thomas standing behind me with a knife. "We shall make this a fair fight."

Thomas nodded and backed away. I looked back towards James.

"Edward," Bella tried to say. She could hardly stand up.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm here. Don't give up, okay?" I said. James rolled his eyes; I ignored that.

Her reply was short and feeble, but it meant everything.

"I love you," she said quietly.

"Now that the little reunion is over, why don't you tell me what you are doing here," he asked, smoothing down my Bella's hair.

I had to hold myself together. "I came to take her home. What you have done is a crime, and you will be punished for it," I said, trying not to run at him and kill him myself.

He laughed once. "Really? Well, I don't think you would want me to hurt your, whoops, _my _little Bella," he smirked.

"She's not YOURS," I yelled. He just smirked.

"Well, really now? Then explain why I'm about to do this," he smiled. He pulled the knife down to her side and turned her to face him. I knew what he was about to do, and I wouldn't let him.

Just as his lips almost touched hers, I ran into Bella and knocked her out of the way.

"Go, Bella!" I yelled quickly, trying to pin James to the ground. He tried to cut my throat with the knife, barely missing, and I grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the ground.

"You will die," he said to me, angry as ever. I grunted trying to keep him down.

Then there was a painful scream. But it wasn't Bella.

Still using all my strength to hold him down, I turned my head to see Thomas writhing on the ground. His hands were covered in blood, and he was holding his stomach. Bella was lying a few feet away, alive but exhausted. Her hand was out and she was gripping a large stick, covered in blood.

"Bella, throw the stick and back up so you don't faint from the blood," I yelled. She nodded limply and threw the stick a few feet. She pushed herself farther away.

"You can sleep, Bella," I said to her. She nodded and closed her eyes.

I had some business to finish.

I turned back to James, who was furious.

"She just killed him!" he screamed. "I'm gonna kill you!"

I gripped his wrist as he pushed it towards my throat. He dropped his hand quickly. That's when I acted. I gripped the knife in my hand, the sharp part, and snatched it away. It hurt like hell, but I didn't care. I put it to his throat.

"This is for putting her through hell and back," I said, ready to kill. He had a look of fear in his eyes.

"You wouldn't," he said.

Then he was gone.

When I was sure he was dead, I slowly got up and walked over to Bella. First, I took off my shirt and wrapped it around my hand, so the blood didn't escape and so she wouldn't faint again.

Once my hand was wrapped tightly, I ran over to her and dropped on my knees. I took her weak body in my arms and held her against me.

"Bella," I murmured. I felt her arms come around my waist. I buried my face in her damp hair.

"Bella, Bella, I'm so sorry," I said over and over again. She shook her head and pulled away, just a few inches.

"Don't be. It's my f-fault," she stuttered. I cupped my hand around her face and made it so she was looking at me. Her face was bruised and she was so tired, but she was still unbelievably beautiful in my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath, her eyes never leaving mine. "It's m-my fault. I thought it was J-Jasper outside. B-But it was him."

"Oh, Bella," I breathed, and pulled her against me again.

"We'll talk about that later. But you need to get back home," I told her.

"That sounds nice."

"I'm going to pick you up. Just tell me if it hurts," who knew what was broken on her body. I'd have Carlisle look at it later...

Carlisle. Whoops.

"Actually, Bella. Why don't you rest your head on my lap. I have to call Carlisle," I laughed lightly. She did, also, and moved her head so she was laying in my lap.

I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Carlisle's number. I smoothed down Bella's hair while I listened to the rings.

"Hello? Edward? Are you okay? Are you still lost? The rangers are ready whenever you give the signal," he bombarded me with questions at once. I laughed quietly.

"Carlisle. Relax. Everything's fine. I found her. And I-" I glanced at the dead bodies. "I think I commited murder."

"You, you killed them?" he asked. Faintly, in the background, I heard Emmett go: 'now that's my brother!'

"Yeah. Well, Bella killed one of them," I laughed.

"Bella _killed _someone?" and in the background Emmett: 'damn! I love this family!'

"Yeah. She did."

"Well, do you know the way home? I mean, we can send the rangers out," he asked.

"No, I'll figure it out."

"Well," he continued. "What about the....bodies there?"

"Bella can give descriptions when she gets her strength back up. We'll be home soon, Carlisle," I said.

"Alright. See you soon. Keep your phone on," and then he hung up. I put my phone in my pocket.

"Okay. I'm gonna pick you up now," I told Bella and took her in my arms. She winced only once. Finally, I had her cradled in my arms. I started walking back the way I had come. I'd find the way sooner or later. But it was okay; she was with me.

"Why don't you sleep now, Bella," I told her. She nodded and cuddled herself to me.

"Thank you, Edward," she mumbled.

"Anytime, though I do hope this won't happen again," then I remembered. "No, I'll never let this happen again. Never."

"I love you," she quietly said. I smiled.

"I love you, too."

* * *

_WHEW. :)_

_Review darlings!_

_LAZF  
_


End file.
